Evil in the Heart
by BlueStar29
Summary: Right after the Memory saga, Atem finds out that he is really the devil. In a flash, he kidnaps Yugi and takes him down to hell with him. What does Atem have planned? Eternal torture? or eternal devotion?
1. The Rise of Satan

_**READ BEFORE YOU READ**: This story has a lot of religion in it. I had to combine Egyptian Mythology with Christianity. Don't get offended by it. As a person who was raised Catholic and ended up being Atheist, I love making fun of Religion. Remember, I'm not trying to get people to believe this or put down any religion; I'm just having fun and being creative. Don't think of it like the_ 'DeVinci Code' remember the havoc that caused?_) Like I said, I'm just having fun. I see a lot of demon and angel stories out there, think of this as one of them. Also, this is a romance, but it's not a mushy romance; more like_ 'Obsess and Possess'_, really dysfunctional. Okay, with that said, I can't stress enough that this is no insult to anyone, just a story that I came up with. Anyway, enjoy my twisted story here._

_---_

Yugi took in a deep breath. He and the others had just gotten back from the Pharaoh's Memory world. He looked around to see all his friends gasping. The Pharaoh, now identified as Atem, stood behind him with his usual emotionless expression. Yugi smiled at him.

"Well, you must really be happy now that we've figured out your name and everything." Atem gave Yugi a gentle smile and took the young one's hand in his own.

"Yes Yugi, I truly am." When Yugi turned away, Atem's smile turned from gentle into a sinister smirk. The boy went over to his friends to try and help them.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" Joey groaned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine … once my heart starts beatin' again …" Yugi giggled.

"That was so cool … Let's do that again!" Tristan yelled. The others all sighed. They had yet to notice that Seto Kaiba had been there since they came back.

"Have a nice trip, Dorks?" Joey, insulted as usual, stood up only to find that his legs were still a little wobbly.

"Ah, put a sock in it, ya freakishly tall … bully!" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, nice one; did you come up with that all on your own?" Joey was about to come up with a witty comeback when he was interrupted by two groans. Everyone looked to the stairs to see not one … but both Bakuras.

"Uh oh …" Tea whispered. Atem stood there and just blinked with still no emotion in his eyes. Everyone was cautious as they stepped up to the unconscious Bakura. Joey picked up a stick and poked him a few times. There was no response for a while so Joey poked him again.

"Knock it off, Dimwit." Everyone was startled.

"Stay back!" The blonde idiot said. From his shadowy spot in the corner, Atem rolled his eyes. Bakura groaned as he got up,

"Relax … I can't hurt you … well, not anymore at least." Yugi cocked head.

"How come you have a physical form now?" Bakura shrugged.

"How the Hell should I know? Why don't you ask the Pharaoh over there? He's got one too!" The thief said as he went over to check on Ryou. The teenagers all turned around to see that he was right.

"How did this happen?" Atem, who now stood with his arms folded in a casual way, shrugged as well.

"Perhaps it is our … '_reward_' for finally destroying the last evil of the world." Atem crossed his legs due to his lie, knowing for a fact that evil was not yet destroyed. Bakura exhaled in an annoyed manner.

"_Perhaps it's our nah, nah, nah, nah, nah..._" Bakura mocked "Oh come off it, Pharaoh! It's the Gods' way of punishing us! We're stranded here to live out our lives as idiot humans!" Atem just stared at him, not moving an inch.

"And what would I have to be punished for?"

"I have no idea!" Bakura more exclaimed then stated. "But it has to be something!" Atem's smirk became dark and evil.

"You're right. There is a reason why they would want to punish me and never see me again." Yugi looked over at his dark innocently.

"What to you mean, Atem?" Atem grabbed Yugi's wrist and harshly pulled him to his own body, causing a bit of friction.

"What would you think, Little Gem?" He asked seductively. Yugi was getting nervous. He had never heard his dark speak in that manner before. Suddenly, he felt something … snaky slid up his left leg. He looked down to see something tan running up his pant leg. He tried to gasp, but Atem covered his mouth in a rough, bruising kiss. Yugi tried to scream, but was stopped by Atem's tongue in his mouth … and what was more strange was that Atem's tongue felt … forked. The others all gasped when Atem began to kiss Yugi.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Joey demanded. Each one of them looked disgusted. Atem finally pulled away, leaving Yugi gasping.

"I haven't had a kiss like that since I convinced Eve to eat from that damn forbidden tree." Saying this a little too loud caused Yugi's eyes to widen in horror. The others had heard too.

"Oh my God …" Tristan said. Atem cringed at that name, "You're Lucifer!" This time, Atem glared at the boy.

"I don't really like people calling me '_Lucifer_'; it's a slang term that the Christians made up for me."

"Wow, **SO** did _not_ see that comin'!" Bakura said. Yugi backed away from '_the devil_'. He had tears falling from his eyes, more out of fear then shock.

"Y-you are, aren't you? Y-you're Satan?" Atem smirked, walking up to Yugi more seductive then before.

"Oh, now don't be scared, Yugi. I would never hurt you."

"S-stay away from me … Satan …" Yugi backed up into a wall, but Atem kept moving toward him.

"Now, now; you know my name is '_Yami_'." Yugi shook his head, causing a few tears to fall to the floor.

"N-no, t-the Yami I-I know w-wouldn't d-do what you've d-done to me …" Atem smirked again.

"The Yami you know … sold his soul for more power. My memories showed me what happened and what I truly am. I wanted more power from Egypt and a demon by the name of Satan offered me more power in exchange for my soul." Everyone listened with horror. How could they have befriended the devil? Then Atem continued. "With this extra power, I wreaked havoc on Egypt but there was one problem," He stopped his story and looked at his light, who gulped when those shining ruby eyes landed on him. "It was getting a bit too crowded. So I terminated the old Satan and became the new Source of Evil … that is until my priests found out about my black desires and locked me away in that damn puzzle, hoping that I would stay in it for all eternity." He gently caressed Yugi's face. "You freed me, Yugi … thank you. Thank you very much." He leaned down for another kiss when Yugi turned his head to the side.

"So all this time, we thought it was Bakura who we needed to look out for when it was really you!" Atem smiled and nodded like a hyperactive small child.

"Yeah." Kaiba stepped up.

"So now what, are you going to reclaim what you had back then?" Atem chuckled.

"No, Kaiba. What I had back then was Egypt. However, now I can go back to Hell and take my rightful Place as the Source of Evil."

"The Source of Evil?" Tea repeated.

"Also known as King of Hell. As long as I am around, there will always be evil in the world." Yugi gulped again.

"Well … w-we'll stop you … j-just like every other e-evil freak we faced!" Atem slowly turned his head to look at Yugi, who was still pinned between him and the wall. He slowly formed a smirk on his face which made Yugi sink closer to the floor.

"They'll have to do that without you, Little Gem," He began to rub Yugi's soft cheek again before he tilted the boy's head up so that Yugi was looking at him straight in the eye, "Because I have plans for you." Atem's ruby eyes began to swirl, placing Yugi under a trance. Yugi's eyes began to droop and finally he could not hold them open any longer. He fell into a deep sleep. Atem caught Yugi as he slid the rest of the way down to the ground. He looked at the rest of the group, who were all too shocked to move. Atem's form had changed … a little. In his hair, there were two large horns and he had a very, very long tail coming from behind him.

"Don't worry, I promise not to hurt him."

"Where are you taking him, Pharaoh?!" Bakura said.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's Source now. I'm taking him back home to Hell." Tea gasped.

"He won't survive there!"

"With me there, he will." Joey had had enough of this.

"Oh no you don't! Let him go!" Atem's eyes shown a brighter red as Joey was thrown harshly against the back wall. Tea, Tristan and Ryou went to make sure he was alright. His head was bleeding a bit, but other then that he would live.

"All I want is Yugi. You need not worry about him; he will be safe with me. Go on with your lives and forget about us." Kaiba was about to pounce on Atem just before the demonic pharaoh disappeared in a flash of fire. The tall brunette groaned.

"They're gone!" He looked over to see that the others were still comforting Joey.

"Well … he won't get away with this …" He tried to stand up, but he was too weak. Bakura sighed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, and just how ya gonna get to Hell, Twerp? Book a plane?"

"We'll find some way. We always do." Tristan responded. They all knew that they needed to get Yugi back from Atem. After all, without the little bundle of joy, everything just seemed so dull and grey. Someway, they would get Yugi back.

---

_End of Chapter_


	2. The Ritual

_Sorry this one is so short, it's actually the ritual that Atem uses to keep Yugi with him forever. Also, in this chapter, only a few times is Atem refered to as "_Satan_" or "_the Devil_". This may be a little graphic, but it still should not be too bad for sensitive stomachs._

---

When Yugi woke up, the first thing he noticed is that he felt warm and cold at the same time. He could hardly see anything as there was darkness all around him. As things started to come into focus, he noticed the ignited torches all over the room. Carefully, the teenage boy tried to sit up, but his hands were cuffed to some kind of stone table … which he was lying on. He looked down to see that he was not in his usual school uniform … he was wearing some kilt. His chest was bare and he wore nothing to cover his feet.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he heard dark chanting coming from his side. Yugi could have screamed at what he saw. All different kinds of demons, demons with more then two arms, more then two eyes, some with only one eye, demons with rows of sharp fangs, humanoid demons, winged demons, giant demons and small demons; demons of all different shapes and sizes on their knees, bowing and chanting something in a demonic language. Yugi's eyes widened and he started to hyperventilate. He tried to scream, but his throat was too dry from fear. All of a sudden, he felt a finger caress his warm cheek. He looked up to see Atem in a black cloak. What was even scarier was that he had two large horns sticking out of his head, and his eyes had gone from circular pupils to sharp oval pupils. He smiled an eerie smile down at Yugi.

"Have a nice sleep, my Little Gem?" Yugi tried one more time to break free of the iron shackles on his wrists.

"Yami … what's going on? Where am I … and why are you dressed like that?" Atem chuckled and kept caressing Yugi's cheek.

"Shh … Just relax, Little Gem. It'll be over very quickly." Yugi raised a brow.

"What will be over quickly?" Atem winked at Yugi and ignored his question. HE reached over and picked up a large, fancy dagger. Yugi gasped as he saw it. "W-what are y-you gonna do w-with that?!" Atem just continued to smirk and brought the dagger to Yugi's left palm. Another gasp passed Yugi's lips as Atem made a quick slice, brought a bowl of water and caught a drop of blood in it. The drop of blood turned the water into a blood completely. Yugi was taken back for a second. As Atem set the bowl down, he brought the dagger to his own right palm and sliced it. A drop of his blood did the same thing that had happened in the other bowl. "That's it?" Atem looked at Yugi and grinned again.

"The fun part is just beginning." The chanting from all the demons was beginning to get louder. Yugi was getting even more freaked out.

"Yami, please tell me what's going on …"

"Patience, Little Gem." Yugi grunted in frustration, trying to struggle against his bonds.

"Stop calling me that!" Atem ignored him again. In his hand were two rings; one gold and one silver. He dropped a ring in each bowl. Yugi still wondered what his darker half was up to. He then opened a book that looked older then he was. Atem looked Yugi over completely. Yugi could see what he thought was … desire in the devil's eyes. He ran his hand over Yugi's stomach, feeling the warm, soft, tender skin. Yugi shivered under his touch. The Source of Evil raised his arms and began to chant loudly in the same demonic language.

"_A cuta aMilla MA zUteek kU la meK_!" The demons repeated Atem's chant over and over again. Soon, they began to pound the ground and clap as well.

"W-what's happening?" Suddenly, the rings that had been soaking in the blood floated in mid-air.

"Yugi, open your mouth."

"What?"  
"I said open your mouth!" Atem used some kind of power to force Yugi's mouth open. Atem picked up the bowl that had his own blood in it and poured it down Yugi's throat. "Now swallow." Yugi shook his head. The coppery taste of Atem's blood in his mouth was about to make him want to vomit all over the place, but he would be damned if Atem thought that Yugi would actually swallow it. When the teenager refused to obey the command, Atem's red oval pupils flashed as he snarled, showing Yugi rows of razor sharp fangs and a forked tongue. "You _will_ do as I say so that this ritual can be completed! **_NOW SWALLOW_**!" His voice roared more then echoed as he said this. Yugi was so scared that he forgot about the blood in his mouth and accidentally gulped, swallowing the blood. Atem was not picky; as long as his blood was flowing through Yugi's system, he was happy. Now that Yugi's part was done, the Source of Evil took the bowl with his light's blood in it and drank every last drop, enjoying it to every extent. Yugi was disgusted. Atem wiped off the blood that rolled down his chin and gave Yugi a harsh kiss on the lips. Now Yugi's stomach was starting to churn. He could taste the blood on both his own lips and Atem's lips. Atem's tongue entered Yugi's mouth, and as much as he tried to turn his head to the side, the teenage boy could not help but submit. Atem pulled away and continued to look at Yugi's shocked expression as he ran his long, sharp clawed fingered through Yugi's silky hair. "Now there is only one thing left to do." Yugi gulped again.

"W-what's that?" Atem smirked and leaned down to Yugi's ear.

"To mark you as my own." He whispered. As he pulled away, Yugi gave him a questioning look. It did not take long for his confusion to lift as he watched Satan walk over to a wall of fire. He was completely surprised when Atem stuck his arm through the flames and did not get burnt. When he withdrew his arm, he was holding a long spear of some sort with a flame still burning on the tip. As Atem walked over, Yugi could see that the flaming tip had some kind of shape to it. Suddenly, everything clicked. Yugi knew what Atem was planning to do. He fearfully shook his head.

"No …" Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks. All Atem did was give him an eerie grin.

"This may sting a bit." Yugi continued to shake his head rapidly.

"No please …" Atem positioned the burning tip of the spear over the left side of Yugi's hip and harshly brought it down.

"**_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Yugi screamed for all he was worth. The demons all cheered as the spear burnt into Yugi's flesh which would definitely leave a permanent scar. After about forty-five seconds, which felt like years to Yugi, he pulled the spear away. The boy was still screaming even after it was removed. On Yugi's left hip right across from his belly button was the infinity symbol with an upside down cross between the two loops. That was Atem's symbol as the Source of Evil. He handed the spear to a demon, never taking his eyes off of Yugi who was now inhaling and exhaling heavily. Atem used this moment to take the silver ring and place it around Yugi's ring finger.

"_MisKa En loKiro ma Zin …_" He chanted. The ring clamped itself onto the boy's finger as if it were never going to let go. Yugi was still in too much pain to notice. The Devil unlocked one of the shackles on Yugi's wrist and put the golden ring in his limp hand. Atem coaxed Yugi's fingers so that he was placing the ring on the Devil's own ring finger. He began to chant the same spell.

"_MisKa En loKiro ma Zin …"_ Just like before, the ring clamped down on Satan's finger. Raising both hands, Atem took both hands, which began to glow with a purplish-black aura and chanted another spell, this time going up and down Yugi's body from head to toe. The demons around them cheered even louder. This caused Yugi to regain some sense. He groaned for a second. All he was thinking about was the new '_tattoo_' on his hip.

"Why have you done this to me …?" Atem leaned down and gave Yugi a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Relax, Little Gem … it is almost over. There is only one more thing to do before the ritual is completed." Yugi made a sniffling sound to control his tears.

"I t-though you said t-this w-was the last … part …" Atem snickered while running his fingers through Yugi's hair again.

"No, there is still one more thing … we must consummate our marriage now." At the word '_marriage_', Yugi's eyes widened and all the thoughts of pain were gone.

"M-Marriage?!"

"Yes, Little Gem. We just went through a Blood Marriage. Now we are bound together for all eternity." The demons continued to cheer and roar for the fact that their new Source had found his mate. Yugi was too shocked to speak as Atem freed the little one from his restraints and began to lead him out of the chamber. As they walked down the aisle, the demons parted, making way for the Source of Evil and his new mate.

---

_End of Chapter_


	3. Ending the Ritual

_Okay, I've worked really hard on this one and you can tell since it's quite long. I'm not very good at sex scenes, so I don't think it's that good, but it might be a little "wordy". Anyway, I would have cut it out if I could, but then everyone would be confused, so anyway, here's the next chapter. It shouldn't be very graphic, but I'll keep this on file, just incase._

---

'_How am I going to get out of this one?_' Yugi asked himself as he was carried into the Palace of Evil. Atem had taken the liberty of wrapping his long tail around the boy's waist. Half to keep him still and half just so that he could be touching him. On the inside, Yugi was scared beyond reason. He did not want to be married, nor did he want to give his virginity away so easily. His thoughts were interrupted as Atem spoke.

"Just think, Little Gem; in a few hours we will never be apart from each other." Yugi whimpered in fear. Atem brought his cheek down to Yugi's and nuzzled it, purring in the process. "Now, now, there's no need to be frightened. I would never hurt you, Yugi." The teenager in Satan's arms gulped for the thousandth time. Finally, the two of them stopped at two very large doors. Two cloaked, faceless figures stood at each door holding a spear. Atem spoke to them in the demonic language and the figures opened the doors.

As soon as they were in, Atem laid Yugi down on a large, soft bed filled with a thick, red, silk comforter, lots of pillows and soft mattress. Yugi was getting a little nervous. He was running out of time. The Devil ran his hand on Yugi's stomach once again. "So soft …" Yugi nervously shook his head while tears fell from his eyes.

"Please don't …"

"You know it has to be done." Without another word, Atem pulled the kilt off of Yugi's waist, leaving him in nothing. Shy about his appearance, Yugi quickly hid his nakedness with both hands. All Atem did was laugh evilly. "That will not work for long, Little Gem. I'm going to see it, and you will love me for it." Atem gave him another kiss, this one being soft. "Now, don't you go anywhere; I'll be right back." The Devil sensually walked out of the room into an adjacent one.

"Yeah right … like I'm really gonna stay put." Yugi said to himself. He looked around to try and find the kilt, but apparently, Atem took it with him. The teenager groaned in frustration. He would just have to be careful on his escape. Quietly, he tip-toed over to the door, making sure that Satan in the other room could not hear him. As he placed his hands on the handles, they sizzled a bit, causing Yugi to retract them in pain. "Ouch … now what am I going to do?" Yugi skittered back to the bed and took a few blankets. He put them around his hands and forced the heavy doors open. When he was done, the blankets were still smoking, but that was the least of Yugi's problems. "He thought he could keep me here with heat? He doesn't know me that well!" He said to himself victoriously.

Atem's Palace of Darkness was giant. Everywhere Yugi turned, there were demons and he had to hide so they would not see his nakedness. "I have got to get out of here!" He ran as long as he could without any demons seeing him. Little did he know that eyes were following him, though he could not see them. Yugi ran and ran as fast as he could. It seemed as if the halls would go on forever. "Where is the door?!" Yugi came to a screeching halt as he looked outside one of the arches of the palace. People were screaming and being tortured in all kinds of ways. There were so many demons giving eternal punishments to those who have done wrong in their lives. Suddenly, Yugi knew where he was … Atem had taken him to Hell. As he watched the people suffer, he could almost feel their pain. The screaming was ringing in his ears, engraving themselves permanently into his mind. Even when he tried to cover them, the screaming would just not stop. Tears were falling down Yugi's face in rivers while he started to hyperventilate again. Unconsciously, the traumatized teenage boy began to back up when all of a sudden, a winged demon appeared in front of Yugi and roared in his face. Yugi screamed and tried to run the other way, but was surrounded by demons. This was how he was going to die … he just knew it. Yugi shivered uncontrollably. He clenched his eyes and teeth when a familiar voice broke through his fear.

"Now why did you have to leave when I clearly told you not to?" Yugi opened his eyes to see that it was Atem, completely naked.

---

Meanwhile, up on Earth, Joey, Tristan, and Tea had told the Ishtars what had happened. About how Atem revealed that he was the Devil and took Yugi to Hell with him. Ishizu gasped.

"Oh my …" Marik stood with his arms folded with a pissed look on his face.

"So, he's not the Pharaoh we thought he was …" Tea sighed.

"Well, maybe he was at one time, but when he got his memories back, his power lust returned."

"But what does that have to do with Yugi?" Joey asked. Tea looked at his with a serious face.

"You're kidding, right? You didn't see the way he kissed him?" Joey responded by rubbing his stomach with his hand, looking sick.

"Yeah … I saw that …"

"If what you are saying is true, then it seems to me that the Pharaoh --- I mean … Lucifer, took Yugi so that they could … be together …" Ishizu explained.

"Where'd you come up with that conclusion?" Tristan asked. The elder Ishtar bowed her head.

"Awhile ago, I noticed the way the Pharaoh spoke about his host. He would speak with a loving nature and would stare into space as if he were thinking about him. I knew then that he really did love Little Yugi." Kaiba, who had been silent this whole time, could have sworn that he was going to throw up.

"Even if that's true, he's not going to stop just because he has Yugi. He's going to want to make sure he owns both worlds so that Yugi is constantly safe." Everyone looked at him with surprised expressions. "What? I heard him mumbling something about that a while ago." Silence was the answer for a few seconds.

"Wait, somehow, he was sealed inside of the puzzle … maybe that was why; to prevent Atem from getting even more powerful and turning the world into a second Hell." Ishizu nodded.

"I think you may be right, Tea." Tristan stood up.

"So how do we stop him and bring Yugi back home?"

"I am afraid that only six people know how to do that … and all of them have passed on."

"You mean the priests." Bakura stated more then asked. Ishizu nodded. Ryou, who had grown fond of his dark's newfound humanity, sighed into Bakura's shoulder.

"Then what do we do?' He asked. Bakura smirked.

"We bring those priests back."

"_WHAT?!_" Everyone shouted. Bakura was the only one smirking as he stood up.

"By using the _Book of the Dead_, we can bring back the departed spirits of the priests." Bakura continued to smirk. "It's that simple."

"Hey, I ain't conversatin' with no ghosts!" Joey exclaimed. Bakura walked up to him with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, and what do call the Pharaoh and me?" Joey stared at him and blinked, thinking of some kind of comeback.

"… Eh, I got nothin' …"

"Uh, there's just one flaw with your plan, Bakura: the _Book of the Dead_ that we have on exhibit is only half of the Book, so it might be slightly useless." Marik said. Bakura just continued to smirk.

"Well then, we'll just have to go to plan '_B_', won't we … _Isis_?" He said, looking at Ishizu as if he knew something that she did not.

"Why did you call me '_Isis_' when you know my name is '_Ishizu_'?"

"In this life, perhaps, but in your previous life, you were High Priestess Isis, holder of the Millennium Necklace and Healer of the Gods. You may not have all of Isis' memories, but you should be able to channel your past life long enough to resurrect the spirits of the other priests." Bakura explained. Ishizu hung her head.

"But … I …" She felt a hand on her shoulder. Marik smiled at her.

"It may be the only way to save Yugi." Ishizu took a breath and smiled back at her younger brother.

---

All Yugi could do was back up until his back hit the wall. Atem did not look angry, but the little one knew how well Atem could hide his true emotions. Atem smirked. "Relax, Yugi. I am not upset with you. Actually, I find this quite entertaining." He kept that eerie smile on his face.

"H-how did you know where I was?" Atem took Yugi's hand.

"This ring binds us together. It lets me see exactly where you are at all times. There is no place you can go that I can not see." That was creepy. Why had he tried to run away if Atem could just find him in a flash?

The Devil ran his fingers through Yugi's hair again, causing a shudder to run through the boy. Yugi closed his eyes. He could not help but enjoy the touch. Atem leaned in and gave Yugi a chaste kiss on the forehead, nose, both cheeks, and lips. Yugi enjoyed the kisses. They were soft and loving, something Yugi never thought he would see ever again. Yugi felt the warmth from Atem lift as he opened his eyes. When he did, he found that they were back in Atem's room. Yugi shot straight up, coming completely out of the trance that Atem had obviously put him in.

"How did we get back here?" Atem chuckled.

"Sweet One, did I not tell you? Here, I can be where ever I want." The Devil leaned in to give Yugi another kiss, but the boy looked away.

"W-why … why do you do this to me?"

"Yugi, please stop asking me the same question over and over again; it gives me a migraine. Yugi was beginning to get hysterical again.

"Then answer my question! Why did you bring me here? Why did you take me away from my home, my friends, and my family? Why, why?!"

"BECAUSE I DO **NOT** WANT TO LOSE YOU!!!!!!!" Atem's loud roar caused the dark palace to shake. Yugi looked at Atem, who had real emotion in his eyes, not the lust that was in them before.

"What do you mean you'll lose me?" Atem's breath was a bit labored. Though he was the Source of all evil, that did not mean that he was incapable of love.

"You really do not understand, do you?" Yugi continued to look at him with confusion in his eyes. Atem sighed and stole another small kiss from the boy. "You really are an angel, Yugi; a _true_ angel. Even more … holy," he cringed at that word, "then any other god or angel in Heaven. No one on Earth can be as pure hearted as you are. You glow with innocence and purity at night when you sleep. How you can forgive anyone who does you wrong and how you look at the world from a positive side." Yugi never noticed those things about himself. He just wanted to be a good Sumerian and make others happy. Lost in Atem's words, Yugi did not even notice when the Devil's long, thick tail began to wrap around his waist.

"But … that's just how I am. There are plenty of people like that in the world." Atem shook his head.

"Not like you. You accepted me although you were scared, you help people when it is not your business … and you freed me. To tell you the truth, when you first awakened me by merely touching the puzzle, I thought you would just be another soul for me to pollute, but when I saw you, I could feel the presence of not only light, but something I have not seen in thousands of years … peace." Yugi was even more confused now.

"What, Devil may care?" Said demon rolled his eyes.

"You know, I actually do."

"But … you're evil! If I'm really as … '_holy_' as you say I am, then aren't you supposed to fear me?" Atem chuckled.

"I fear nothing, my Little Gem. I am quite capable of love … but only for one person. Once I set my sights on that one person, I would never let them go. It was part of the deal that I made with the previous Devil. That one person that I would fall in love with would be my downfall. I never thought that I would meet that person; especially once I was trapped in the puzzle. But once you freed me and I saw you, I knew that you were the one … and I knew I had to make sure I would be with you for all eternity." As he said this, the tip of Atem's tail began to dig and pry at Yugi's entrance, which caused the boy to jump and squirm a little. He looked at his dark as if saying '_what is your tail doing to me_', but Atem just looked at him with an adoring smile.

"Yami, we could still be together on Earth." Once again, Atem shook his head, this time with a sad manner.

"That is not so, Little Gem. You will grow older and have no use for me. And when you die, you would go to Heaven immediately with no question.

"How do you know? I could do something … something … unspeakable later in my life."

"That would never happen. Plus, I know that they were thinking of giving you Gabriel's job as High Archangel." Yugi's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Really?" Atem looked at him with a stern face, making the bright smile disappear.

"But I will not let that happen!" Yugi gasped. Atem pushed the boy back against the mattress of the bed and climbed on top of him. "You belong to me! And now that we are married, we will never be apart!" Yugi struggled.

"No, stop!" Atem leaned down and placed his lips on Yugi's forehead. "Stop, Stop! Stop … stop …s-stop …"

"Settle down, Little Gem." Yugi could not resist the command. He instantly felt more relaxed. "Hush now … everything will be fine." Atem pressed his lips to Yugi's petal soft ones. Yugi felt so relaxed that he began to enjoy the treatment. The small teenager moaned, giving Atem the opportunity to force his forked tongue into his mouth. Atem's tongue felt all around his mouth. He spent an extra amount of time on the two sensitive places on the roof of his mouth, which caused Yugi to squirm. Soon he moved from the sweet vanilla mouth to feast on the soft, tender neck. The spot directly in the middle between Yugi's neck and jaw made him giggle when Atem bit down on it.

While the Devil's mouth was doing wonders on Yugi's face and neck, his hands ran up and down his sides. Atem could not get over how soft Yugi was. He loved that soft, milky skin. He just had to touch every inch of it. After leaving a nice clear love bite on Yugi's neck, Atem slowly made his way down to Yugi's collar bones. The boy giggled as these bones were licked and nipped as well.

"M-m …m-m …" He was trying to form words, but the pleasure was just too much for his young mind to comprehend. Their lower bodies were creating such wonderful friction. Sparks were flying everywhere.

"What's the matter, Little Gem? What are you trying to say?"

"M-m … m-more." Atem smirked.

"What was that?"

"M-more … I want … more." The Devil was all too happy to comply. Atem's hands went over more territory. His fingers found the small nipples of Yugi's chest, who gasped as they were touched. Atem made sure his tongue touched every inch before he went lower. Yugi moaned even louder. Finally, Atem reached Yugi's navel; one of the most sensitive areas of the boy's body. Atem used his forked tongue to lick all of Yugi's stomach. He gave it four kisses around the belly button before he dipped his tongue into it. Yugi giggled a little more and tried to move to the side when Atem stopped him. The Devil moved to the left side of Yugi's hip and began to suck as he did with his neck.

"How does that feel, Yugi?" Yugi's mind was far too clouded to form words, but he eventually found the strength.

"G-good …" Atem smirked again as he continued to lather Yugi's smooth skin with his saliva. Something clicked in Atem's mind. He could not believe he forgot to do this when he began savoring his light.

"Yugi, stay still for a second." Yugi was in too much pleasure to respond. The Devil placed his index finger on the boy's forehead and began to chant a spell. Once the chant stopped, he removed his finger.

"What did you do?" Atem smiled.

"I took away your pain. In place of any pain you may feel, it will be replaced by pleasure." Yugi's half-lidded eyes held a look of confusion. "Do not worry. You will understand very soon." Atem said with a wink. He immediately went back to Yugi's belly before he could ask another question and once again, Yugi found himself sinking into a pool of pleasure. Suddenly, Atem sat up, confusing Yugi in the process. He took Yugi's ankles and examined them. "I love these legs of yours." He began to suck on Yugi's left heel, which Yugi found very interesting, seeing as how he was not expecting to be kissed there. Atem's lips began to descend upon the back of his lower leg and they continued to move very slowly towards the underside of his knee. Once there, Yugi giggled again and tried to move his leg away. Atem spent a few extra minutes nipping at the knee and proceeded to move towards his thigh. "I love your thighs even more. They're so tender and warm." Atem sank low so that he was between both thighs and began to suck and nip. Yugi's mental alarms went haywire. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Oh my …" He could not even finish. Yugi's fists gripped the silk sheets as Atem's lips continued to explore his inner thigh. While he did this, his other hand massaged the other as well. Atem moaned and sent vibrations through Yugi's whole body. The same thing happened when the Devil chuckled to the boy's reactions. Atem had finally reached the joint that connected Yugi's thigh to his hip. As he sucked on that one small spot, musical notes came out of Yugi's mouth as he moaned into the feeling. Atem found it funny that Yugi was reaching his end when _he_ had not even begun yet.

"Had enough, Little Gem?" Yugi tried to pick his head up and look Atem in his pointed eyes.

"N-no … s-stop teasing me!" Atem snickered.

"As you wish, Little Gem." With that said, Atem ran his forked tongue up the underside of Yugi's shaft. The boy took in a very deep breath. This was too much for him; especially when Atem began to tease with his teeth. The slow movements were quite soothing to Yugi. In fact, he even began to relax a bit just before Atem took Yugi's entire manhood into his mouth, using his tongue to play with it. Yugi's whimpers turned into loud, vibrating moans as Atem pumped the little one in and out of his mouth. Yugi's breathing became labored again.

"Y-Yami!" It was not long before Yugi's semen filled Atem's mouth. He drank every drop. It was the most delicious liquid he had ever tasted; like vanilla mixed with cinnamon. Yugi plopped back down into the mattress. "That was … that was … that … I can't even say anything!" Atem laughed again. "What?"

"It is not over yet, Little Gem." Yugi cocked his head.

"I-it's not?" Slowly and seductively, Atem shook his head. He pulled Yugi's legs up and rested his hands under his knees. "W-what are you doing?" All the Devil did was smirk.

"Just relax." Yugi gulped. Who knew what Atem was planning to do? Just then, Yugi felt something wet and slithery enter his body. Atem's tongue had entered him, making Yugi squirm once more. Atem loved to see Yugi squirm for any reason, but knowing that it was his touch that caused the boy to squirm was even more enticing then usual. Yugi threw his head from side to side. This was the weirdest feeling, but on some level … he loved it. Things were getting even better when Atem wrapped the tip of his tail around Yugi's shaft and began to pump as his hands massaged his thighs again. The Devil really knew how to please his victims; especially when it came to Yugi. He knew every spot of Yugi's body and knew where each sensitive spot was by memory. Yugi let out a long moan. When he finally became hard again, Atem let go completely, leaving Yugi to whimper at his loss.

"H-hey … why did you stop?" Atem chuckled again and reached over for a bowl of oil that had been sitting on a table near the bed the whole time.

"Because you need to be properly prepared."

"Prepared? For what?" Atem could not believe how innocent Yugi was.

"I realize that I took away your ability to feel pain, but it would just be easier in my mind if I prepared you." Without giving Yugi time to ask another question, Atem entered a finger into Yugi's virgin opening. Yugi shuddered again. This feeling did not feel as … '_slimy_' as Atem's tongue did, but it still felt very weird. Atem began to move his finger in and out, being careful not to cut his light with his claws. The small boy was so tight! He added a second finger, and then a third. The three fingers moved in and out of the small body.

Finally, when Atem thought Yugi was ready, he removed his fingers and climbed on top of the teenager. "Ready or not, here I come." Atem quickly entered his erection into the boy's tight passage. Yugi gasped. Even after having Atem's tongue and fingers inside of him, nothing filled Yugi more like Atem's erection did. Just as promised, in place of all the pain was nothing but pure bliss. But Yugi knew that there was more to come. As for the Devil himself, he could not believe that after all the preparing, that Yugi was still very, _very_ tight. He loved it. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes.

"Mm … feels good …" Atem leaned his upper body over Yugi's.

"To make this easier, wrap your legs around my waist." Yugi did as commanded. The Devil smiled and began to suck on Yugi's neck as he began a nice calm rhythm. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. The Devil pulled all the way out before diving right back in. He wrapped his tail around Yugi's shaft. The boy's mind was too far gone at this point. He gasped as bit when Atem's razor sharp teeth had cut into his skin like a Vampire, but to him, it just added to the pleasure. Atem's hips began to increase in pace. He sat up so that he could get a full view of Yugi. He pushed deeper and deeper until Yugi screamed in bliss. He saw so many stars as his prostate was hit over and over again.

"Yami … I'm gonna … I'm gonna …!"

"Go ahead, Yugi; release for me!" Yugi cried out as his semen spilled all over his stomach and Atem's tail. He however, was not finished yet. Atem brought the tip of his tail to his mouth and licked the semen off of it as he pumped deeper. --- Suddenly, the double doors flew open. The group had interrupted their mating, and Atem's short fuse was about to go out.

"Hey, get offa him, ta sick psycho!" Joey called out. Atem wiped his head around with a growl, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Do you mind? I am trying to mate with my husband here!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Tristan said. He and Joey were about to go rescue Yugi when a bunch of demons came in and stopped them.

"I am afraid you are too late!" Atem said. One more pump and he spilled his own semen deep inside of Yugi, who screamed in pleasure as this happened. Atem quickly pulled out of his light and pulled the blankets over him. He began to walk up to Joey, Tea, Tristan and Kaiba.

"I thought I told you to just forget about us!" Suddenly, there were five spirits who blocked his way. He remembered each one. They were his priests from Egypt, the traitors who had imprisoned him. Each one had a look on their faces as if they were determined to stop him.

"Well, it's a reunion."

---

_End of Chapter_


	4. Yugi's New Life

_Ah, this is my first update of the new year! Belated, I know, but oh well. Anyway, I wanted to open the new year with a bang, so I tried to make this one as long as I could. Also, a warning: I know everyone was expecting me to have a whole big battle scene for Atem's confrontation with the priests, but ... I really am terrible at battle scenes, so it's all just a bunch of talk. So, if you would like to read a new chapter, then here ya go!_

---

Atem smirked as he walked towards the crowd in the room. He looked at each and every one of his priests. They were all there … all except one. Atem folded his arms.

"So … did you all come here to imprison me again?"

"We came here to retrieve the boy." Priest Seto said. Atem laughed evilly.

"Sorry, but that is simply impossible." Joey could not take anymore and wanted to get his two cents worth.

"Listen ya evil son of a bitch!" Atem raised a brow in an amusing way as the blonde yelled at him. "If you don't let Yugi go this second, you're gonna wish ya stayed in that puzzle!"

"That makes no sense at all." Suddenly there came a stirring from the bed. Atem went to go make sure Yugi stayed asleep. He did not want the boy getting any ideas about going back to earth.

"Yami …" Yugi tried to sit up, but he was stopped by Atem, who put a hand on the boy's shoulder to push him back onto the mattress.

"Everything is fine, Yugi." Atem rubbed Yugi's back, lulling him to sleep once again.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted, hoping that he would hear her. When the sleepy-eyed boy did not respond, his friends all began to shout to him. Yugi did not hear her voice because of the sleep spell that Atem was silently putting his light under at the time, but he did hear some kind of buzzing sound.

"Yami … wha …."

"Shh … sleep …" Yugi's eyes were getting very, very heavy. His friends kept calling out to him, but he did not hear.

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!" The boy could hear some kind of buzzing, but could not determine what it was. Atem smirked. He conjured up Yugi's baby blanket, the one he could never sleep without, and gave it to him to snuggle with.

"Here, Little Gem; you just snuggle up with Blankie and go to sleep." Yugi took the small blanket and peacefully drifted into a deep sleep. Once that was over with, Atem smirked, showing off his sharp fangs. "I'm afraid Yugi will not be leaving any time soon. We are married now and we need to be together." Yugi's friends were all taken back.

"MARRIED?!?!" Atem laughed evilly and raised his left hand.

"Yes. This ring binds us together and is a symbol of our love."

"Like you loved me …?" Priest Seto unexpectedly said. The friends and the priests all gasped. Atem glared at his former most trusted priest and slowly walked up towards the spirit. The two were so close, that if Priest Seto were alive, he and Atem would be breathing on each other. Both continued to glare for a few seconds before Atem smirked once again.

"You …." Priest Seto's eyes narrowed in irritation as Atem continued to smirk. "You were just a phase I was going through." He could tell that he was pushing a painful button that had not been pushed in five thousand years. Atem was enjoying the pain he was causing. He could not get enough.

"So … you plan to throw that boy away just as you did with our relationship."

"Oh, of course not. I am in love with Yugi."

"How can the Devil love?" Atem snickered again.

"It is possible." He walked back to his bed and lay down next to Yugi. Joey was about to rip him apart when a demon stopped him. Atem smirked as he became comfortable. "You are all lucky that I am going to let you go back to Earth … except for you five; you all brought yourselves here, and now I get to have your souls tortured for all eternity." The friends all gasped. But for some reason, the priests did not seem very surprised or upset at all. Actually, they were very calm.

"That's not fair, Pharaoh … I mean Lucifer!" Tea exclaimed. Atem smirked.

"Any soul present in my domain is mine to do with as I please." The Devil snapped his fingers and the spirits were gone.

"They were supposed to seal him away again!" Atem smirked again as he looked at the living teenagers.

"My servant will escort you out. And this time … I expect never to see you again." He answered with a hiss in his voice. In a few seconds, a figure appeared. The figure turned out to be the Dark Magician … with a miserable look on his face. Atem smirked as he lay in his bed, stroking the sleeping Yugi's hair. "Mahad, escort these children to the world of the living. The Dark Magician nodded.

'_Yes, Master_.' The Devil's magical servant surrounded the friends in a purple glow and then they were all gone. Once they were gone, Atem looked at Yugi and smiled. He did not snicker, but smiled.

"No one shall take you from me."

---

In a flash, the friends were all back on Earth, moaning and groaning. "Damn it! We were so close … so close!" Joey said, hanging his head. Tea began to cry.

"How are we gonna get to him now? Not to mention that the priests are now being tortured and it's all our fault!" Tristan yelled. Joey lifted his head.

"Dude, you are such a drama queen." Just then, the Dark Magician floated before them.

'_Relax, Children; I am not your enemy._' The Dark Magician did not move his lips, but spoke through telepathy.

"How can we trust ya? Ya work for the Devil!" Mahad lowered his head.

'_I have no choice; I have sworn my loyalty to him. That was before he had been consumed by a blood lust for power. However, even after he became the Source of Evil, he kept me of my promise … and enslaved me.'_ Mahad raised his sleeve and revealed a glowing black bracelet that clung tightly to his wrist. Tea gasped.

"You're being held against your will …" Mahad nodded.

'_Yes, he did not want to lose a servant, so when he fell, he took me along with him._' He trailed off for a second. '_I am concerned for the Little Master's well being. In ancient times, when Pharaoh Atem became attached to something, he was very possessive of it. I believe he will start to treat the Little Master as a possession more then a person, which will drive the Little Master insane … literally._' Just then, a though came to Joey's mind.

"Wait a sec'nd … I 'member sum'm … he and … Kaiba's better half," Kaiba glared at him as he spoke, "were havein' some kinda argument. They said that … they were lovers …? What were they talking about?" Mahad sighed.

'_During his reign, the Master and Priest Seto were both young men that were exploring the ways of … well, you know …_" All four of them looked sick.

"Yeah, we get it … go on …" Tristan said, holding his stomach.

'_Well, Priest Seto had the knowledge of hiding his emotions during the day, but as he and the Master continued their … nightly routines, he began to feel for the Master … however, the Master did not feel the same. He only wanted sex. This broke Priest Seto's heart, even though he did not show it._' The friends all gasped.

"You don't think he'd do the same thing to Yugi, do you?"

'_Of course not, I have seen the way the Master looks at the Little Master and the way they speak to each other._' The friends all looked at each other. Kaiba sighed.

"Well, there's nothing more we can do, but perhaps you can." Tea nodded.

"Kaiba's right. Please make sure that he doesn't hurt Yugi … please …" She pleaded with tears in her eye. Mahad nodded.

'_I shall protect the Little Master as much as I can … even if it be from the Master himself._' He meant every word of his promise. He cared very much for his Little Master.

"What about the priests?"

'_My old friends are experienced and can handle themselves for now, but the Little Master's mentality is in danger. His type can not survive in that place for long._' Joey cocked his head.

"His type? What do you mean his type?"

'_You would not understand if I told you. Be brave. I will give you updates on how the Little Master is doing. One day, we will rescue him from that place._'

"But how?" Tristan asked. Mahad smiled.

'_I have faith in the Little Master. He has ways that even he is not aware of. Until he is, I will protect him … I promise you. Now you must go._' He did not give the friends a chance to object. He watched as the friends walked away, sadly. They missed their friend terribly. They did not deserve to lose the best friend they ever had, and Yugi did not deserve to be kidnapped. Mahad sighed as he made his way back down to Hell.

---

Yugi felt so content at the moment. He was so warm … so comfortable. He did not want to awaken. Suddenly, there was something sucking on his neck, tickling him in the process. He giggled. "That tickles …" Slowly, he turned onto his back, opening his eyes. When he did, he was shocked to find two ruby eyes staring at him in the face. Atem lay above him. "YAMI!" He exclaimed in shock. The smile that the Devil gave his new husband was not meant to give Yugi the creeps, but it did anyway. Seeing those sharp fangs and sharp bloody eyes sent chills down his thin spine.

"Good Morning, Little Gem. Did you sleep well?" Yugi looked around him.

"W-w-where are we?" Atem cocked his head.

"Do you not remember last night?" Yugi looked at him in wonder. Then suddenly … it came to him. The night before … the feelings, the heat, and the passion … Yugi's eyes doubled in size.

"Oh no … how could I …" He sat up, not facing Atem, clutching the comforter to him. Atem smiled and nibbled on Yugi's neck again. The boy clenched when he began, but soon relaxed. His mind slowly began to fog as it did the previous night, but then his senses came back quickly. "No! Stop that!" He stood up as fast as he could, taking the comforter with him. Atem snickered.

"Now, now; do not be like that, Little Gem."

"Stop calling me that!" The traumatized boy took a minute to catch his breath before he began to rant again. "This is insane! I can't be here! I wanna go home … now!" Atem slowly stood up and walked over to his little victim in a seductive way. When he reached the small boy, he gently lowered the comforter off of Yugi's shoulders and kissed him fully on the lips.

"You are home." He whispered. Yugi could feel that Atem was trying to put him under another spell, but for some reason, this one sapped the energy right out of him. "Do not resist, Yugi. I own you now that we are married." Yugi wanted nothing more then to retaliate against the Devil's claimed ownership of him, but he was beginning to feel too weak to even stand up any longer. His knees started to weaken.

"I …" A finger found its way to his lips, silencing him in the process.

"Hush … now, get back in bed." The Devil commanded, pointing to the small one's destination. Yugi could do nothing but obey. He slowly walked back over to the bed and lay down on the soft mattress. Atem could only smile at him and began to play with his little toy again. He stared at Yugi for a long time before he started to twirl Yugi's hair in his fingers and lick the boy's cheeks and neck with his tongue. Yugi's eyes began to fill with tears. His body may have liked the events that Atem had shown him the previous night, but his mind was still too innocent to completely comprehend what was going on. "What's the matter, Little Gem? You seem a little depressed." Yugi sighed in an annoyed fashion.

"Of course I'm depressed! You kidnapped me! You took me away from my home … my friends … and my grandpa …" Atem leaned his head in his hand and ran his other hand along Yugi's arm, "but most of all … you betrayed me." The Devil raised a brow.

"What do you mean I betrayed you?" Yugi sat up, still clinging the comforter to him.

"We fought evil together for more then a year … and now you turn out to be the Source of all evil … all that time we've spent together … was a lie …" Atem sat up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had no idea what I was until I regained my memories. So … in a way, it wasn't a lie." He leaned in for a kiss, but Yugi pulled away.

"Stop that! I wanna go home, Atem … _now_!" Atem was getting fed up with being told that.

"Little Gem, I already told you … you are home."

"Stop saying that! And stop calling me '_Little Gem_'! I want to go home no--- AH! AHH!" The boy fell to his knees. There was the most painful ringing in his head. He glanced up to see Atem lying on the bed while leaning on his elbow with his legs crossed and eyes glowing. "What … are … you … doing … to … me …?" Atem's face held no emotion. All he did was stare.

"Teaching you a lesson." Yugi whimpered as the ringing became louder.

"Stop … please …" The Devil just blinked. Finally, the ringing did stop. Yugi stayed on his hands and knees, taking in deep breaths. Suddenly, Atem's tail began to wrap itself around his neck, tightly. The tip forced Yugi's chin upwards so that the small, defenseless boy was staring the sadistic straight in the eye.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Little Gem," he called the boy by that name in a mocking manner. His tail pulled Yugi back to the bed, right in his lap. Then the snaky appendage released Yugi's neck and wrapped around his waist. "I own you. You belong to me. There is no going back now. Just accept it." Yugi tried to move, but Atem's tail held the boy in place while the tip caressed his inner thighs, causing him to gasp. "You live here now." Yugi began to squirm as Atem's tail tip pried into him.

"You can't … own me … mmm …." He was groaning in discomfort. Atem enjoyed seeing Yugi squirm, comfortable or not. His tail went deeper and Yugi's squirming started to increase.

"Of course I can. You were mine the moment you found the puzzle." He shrugged with a smirk. "We only made it official by drinking each other's blood." Yugi was hardly listening. Most of his attention was focusing on the intruder inside of him. It did not hurt, but there was absolutely no pleasure in it. It felt … strange.

"Mmmm …" He began to whimper as he squirmed. All Atem did was watch the scene in front of him with deep interest; arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"Enjoying that, Little Gem?" Yugi groaned.

"… N-no … stop it …!" Atem threw his head back and laughed. Not really evilly, but the sound did have an evil touch to it.

"Ah ha, ha … As much as I would like to continue this little golden time we have together, I have souls that I need to punish." His tail released the small body in his lap. Yugi literally fell onto the bed, emitting a 'whoop!' sound when he landed on the plush m mattress. Atem laughed as he stood up and went to go get dressed. Yugi was still battling his way through the blankets and sheets to find his way to the pillows. He finally made it by the time Atem game out. He wore a black kilt with a belt of spikes and chains and no shirt, wrist covers with spikes on them, a red cloak and deep black boots, also with spikes and chains on them. In his hand was the traditional trident. It was fancy and flashed with intense heat. Yugi hated his new outfit. It was a constant reminder that he was bound to the Devil for all eternity.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you can stay here and get some rest." Yugi cocked his head.

"Can't I go walking around? I mean you can tell where I am all the time, so can't I just take a walk if I promise to behave?" Atem smirked. He knew Yugi always kept his word and if he could not, then he felt as if the world would come to an end. It was part of the pure goodness of him and that is what attracted him to the angelic boy most.

"Sorry, Little Gem; but you still have nothing to wear and I refuse to let anyone by myself see your beauty." Yugi cringed.

"But …"

"No buts! You will stay here until I return!" Atem commanded with a roar, causing Yugi to cower under the covers again. Atem rolled his eyes. "Yugi, please do not be frightened." The boy peeked over the comforter to find Atem leaning over him. "When I get back, we will have an enormous feast celebrating our union; I promise." Yugi cringed again, not wanting to think about what, or more specifically, who, would be in that food. Atem gave him a kiss on the head.

"I will be back as soon as I can. I have some old friends I have to … check up on." Yugi cocked his head.

"Who?" The Devil smiled.

"Do not worry about it. Just stay here and relax." And with that, he departed. Yugi sighed. Who knew how long it would be before Atem would be back. He walked over to the window, expecting to see people being tortured again, but he saw … nothing. Apparently, Atem's palace was very high. He was in a tower at least thirty stories in the air. The sky was an orangeish-redish color. There were some dragon-like demons flying around in the sky, but Yugi could not see any of the people that he saw the other day. He sighed again and leaned on the window sill. So, this was his new life … could he ever get used to it? A tear ran down his cheek. He was a prisoner, and dispute what Atem had told him, he knew he was nothing but a prisoner …

---

_End of Chapter_


	5. Taken

_Wow, it's been a while since I've touched this one! Sorry this is so short, but I was in a bit of a hurry to get it done. Well, nothing else to say but to enjoy!_

---

Yugi felt tears come to his eyes. "Why me …?" He asked himself. He wanted to go home; to his real home. The poor boy missed his friends and his grandfather. But most of all, he missed Atem … the _real_ Atem. The Atem that would comfort him when he was sad or scared; the Atem that would chat with him at night about how his day went; the Atem that he loved ever since the first time they were separated. This person was not the person he calls '_Yami_'. _**It** _was something else.

He hated the fact that he had to stay in that stuffy room with nothing to wear but his birthday suit. Getting a little chill, the boy made his way back toward the bed. He wrapped himself up in the thick comforter and lay down to fall asleep once again. His reached for his blankie and snuggled with it. At least Atem had enough humanity in himself to let Yugi have his most prized possession with him. His eyes began to droop. The warmth of the bed that he was laying in was so soothing to him. Before he fell into dreamland, he mumbled something to himself.

"Someone please help me …" Slowly, Yugi closed his heavy eyes and fell into a very deep sleep.

---

In a clear, white world much different from the world Yugi had been held captive in, a group of wise-looking figures, cloaked in white, gathered together. Three of them had golden outlining. One of the three wore a silver cloak, glittering in the light. These white figures were in no way oblivious to Yugi's loneliness and pain.

A floating image of the unhappy, sleeping boy appeared in the middle of the room. The wise-looking figures in white formed a circle around the image. Slowly, the image faded away.

"He is the Pure One." One of the figures said.

"How can you be certain?" Another asked.

"His aura feels strong … and pure." For a second, there was silence.

"We must protect him and bring him here." This started to cause a commotion among the wise figures.

"No! It is forbidden to bring a mortal here!"

"But we must take him away from the Source before it corrupts the boy even further!"

"We must!"

"It can not be done!"

"**SILENCE!**" Just as the silver-cloaked figure spoke, silence filled the room. He raised his head. "You are correct; it is forbidden to bring a mortal to this world; however, I believe we can make an exception." The image of a sleeping Yugi appeared again. The silver-cloaked figure smiled. "This boy is the embodiment of all that is pure and holy. The child's destiny is to help us de-throne the Source once and for all." The others seemed to agree with the words of this wise one. "We must protect this small prophet. It is _His_ will." The others all nodded in agreement.

"What is your plan?" The silver-cloaked figure smiled again.

"Bring him here." The others all nodded.

---

Later that day, Yugi awoke. Or, at least he believed it to be the same day. There really was no concept of time in Hell. But he awoke by something stroking his cheek. Yugi moaned; he loved having his cheek rubbed. He opened his eyes to see Atem smirking at him.

"Have a nice sleep, Little Gem?" Yugi just blinked in response.

"What were you doing before I woke up?" Atem chuckled.

"Just sitting here, watching you sleep for a while." Yugi's eyes widened for a second.

"Okay … that's not creepy …" He said with a tremble in his voice. Atem smirked again and wrapped his tail around Yugi's waist. He moved the boy in his lap and began to nuzzle and pet him. Yugi sighed and reached for his neck. He found a collar laying around it. "What's this?" Atem looked to see what Yugi was talking about.

"Just some jewelry for you." Yugi tried to pull it off. "Don't bother, Little Gem. Only I can take that off of you."

"You mean this is a collar?!" Atem shrugged.

"I prefer not to call it that, but yes." Yugi sighed in frustration. Atem was willing to do anything to keep Yugi as his own. He sighed again as Atem continued to pet him like a real pet.

"Don't you ever get tired of touching me?" Atem gave Yugi a kiss on the neck and inhaled his scent.

"Tired of you? Never!" Yugi tried to get up. "Ah, ah, ah; did you forget about our dinner?" Yugi's face turned green.

"I'm really not hungry right now …"

"Oh, come now." He took the boy's hand and led him to a table on the floor with pillows surrounding it. As Yugi looked at it, he gasped at all the food he saw. There were so many fresh fruits, vegetables, and other things. There were many different kinds of pastas, both red and white sauced, garlic bread, a full turkey, fruit salads, pies, cakes, chicken, and to top it all off, there were chocolates in the middle of the table. When Atem said a '_feast_', he meant it! Yugi looked at the food and his mouth began to water. He did not realize how hungry he was until Atem had shown him that food. Said Devil began to knead Yugi's shoulders for a second. "Dig in, Little Gem." The small boy did not have to be told twice. The delicious scents that filled his nose were almost too much to bear. He sat down on one of the pillows and began to fill his plate with almost anything he could find … except the meat; Yugi was a vegetarian. He took three scoops of fruit, samples all the steamed vegetables, three scoops of pasta, and of course, the desserts.

The small boy made moaning sounds of satisfaction as he ate. Atem smiled and sipped some wine as he watched his small lover fill his smaller belly. "Thwwhoww." The Devil almost chocked on his wine as he chuckled.

"Yugi, swallow and then start talking." He could not believe how innocent this boy truly was. It was amazing. Yugi swallowed his mouth-full of food and let out a small burp.

"'Scuse me. I said this is really good!" Atem took a piece of turkey leg for himself.

"Only the best for you, Little Gem." Yugi still felt a little unnerved by being called that, but he was getting used to it. Hell, if Atem fed him like this every day, he could call him "little birdy" for all he cared. Yugi shrugged as he took another helping of pasta.

Atem watched Yugi eat. After getting at least something in his stomach, he began to use more manners. He watched as the boy brought each and every bite of food to his mouth. The way he would bite into a steamed carrot and chew it, and the way he would slurp up the pasta noodles. Everything Yugi did was absolutely enticing to the Devil. He would never let this little treasure out of his sight.

"Take it easy, Yugi; or else you're going to eat yourself up." Yugi cut up another carrot and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I can't help it; this food is sooooo good!" Atem chuckled. As Yugi was continuing to enjoy his meal, he stopped in mid-chew when he felt something snaky run up his leg and start caressing his thigh. He looked down to see Atem's tail caressing his leg. With his mouth still full of food, he looked at Atem, who shrugged casually and gave him a sinister smile and wink. The boy blushed and swallowed, almost choking until he took a sip of his drink.

"Why can't you stop touching me?!"

"Because you are simply too irresistible, Little Gem." Yugi looked down to see the tail wrapped around his lower leg and the tip caressing his inner thigh. It began to feel as if Yugi would never have real privacy ever again.

"Please … stop …" Atem put his glass down and began to make his way over to his little lover. The Devil brought his mouth close to Yugi's ear and licked it. Yugi literally tensed up and gasped at that slimy feeling.

"I simply can not have enough of you, Yugi." He whispered in the shocked boy's ear. Yugi bit his lip to keep from moaning. He was always surprised when Atem did this kind of stuff. A small squeak escaped his mouth, causing the sadistic Devil to chuckle, which tickled Yugi's ear. Just when Yugi thought he would not be able to take any more, Mahad appeared in mid-air and cleared his throat to gain their attention. Atem groaned in annoyance.

"What?!" He asked in a clearly pissed off voice. Yugi noticed that Mahad flinched ever so slightly when the dark one yelled.

'_Master, there is a crisis on the outside that needs your attention._' Mahad spoke telepathically. Atem slapped his hand to his face.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?!" Mahad bowed.

'_Forgive me, Master … but this is something that really needs your attention_.' Atem groaned and stood up. He looked down to see Yugi blushing. Wrapping his long tail around Yugi's waist, he picked the boy up and brought him to eye level. The Devil stood there with his arms folded while Yugi was held in Atem's tail.

"I have to go for a few minutes; be a good boy and stay here until I get back." Atem dropped Yugi onto the bed and walked out of the room, swaying his hips so that Yugi had something to look forward to when he came back. Mahad's mouth formed a very faint smirk. There was a reason why he needed to get the Master away from the Little Master. After he was gone, the boy sighed, which gained Mahad's attention.

'_Little Master, is something bothering you?_' He asked. Yugi looked up at his magical friend with tear-filled eyes.

"Dark Magician, I feel really lonely … I miss my friends and family …but I know that if I try to leave, Yami will just bring me back. Even worse, he may kill my friends!" Yugi held his head in his hands. "I want to leave this place so badly. I'm always feeling sick …"

'_There is a reason for that._' Yugi looked up.

"What is it?" Knowing he had said too much, Mahad quickly tried to change the subject.

'_You should get some rest, Little Master. It is for your own good_.' Yugi smiled sadly.

"Dark Magician, please don't call me '_Little Master_' call me '_Yugi_'; I want to be your friend, not your master." At this, the floating magician smiled.

'_Then you may address me as '_Mahad'.' Yugi smiled and nodded. Suddenly, a white light filled the room and three figures cloaked in white appeared. Yugi had to shield his eyes away from the light. It was so bright, and so warm. It felt … soothing. Mahad made no move at all, not even a flinch. Yugi, on the other hand, was a little surprised.

"Who are you?"

"You shall find out soon, Little One." A voice replied. The voice was soft and had an echoing tone behind it. As Yugi moved his arm away from his eyes so that he could see, he gasped.

---

On the outside of the Palace of Darkness, Atem gasped at what he saw. It was a whole courtyard full of defeated demons. Some of the corpses were smoking, and some were torn into pieces. However, all these demons were still alive. They were all groaning. Atem's fury boosted to 'kill' mode. Whoever had done this would pay for trespassing into his house!

Suddenly, something caught his eye. On the ground was something that had a bluish-white color, and it was glowing as well. The Devil bent on one knee and ran his fingers through the substance. He brought it to his nose and took in a deep sniff. Widening his eyes, he gasped. "Oh no!" In a flash of fire, he disappeared and reappeared in his chambers; however, there was only one occupant in the room. Atem looked around. He looked in the wash room, in the closet, in the other adjacent rooms, but Little Yugi was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" He asked with a growl in his voice. Mahad just shrugged his shoulders.

'_They took him_.' Like a puzzle, everything fell into place. Mahad had tricked him into leaving the room so that '_the others_' could take his most prized possession.

"Traitor! Thick bolts of lightning shot out of Atem's fingertips and attacked the floating magician, grounding him on contact. Poor Mahad tried to lift his head, but he was in too much pain before another wave of thunder shocks attacked him yet again, this time with more force. "You betrayed me!" The more Atem's rage grew, the more power the thunder bolts seemed to gain. Mahad screamed in pain. "You shall pay for betraying your master!" The electric torture continued.

---

So warm … and so comfortable. Those were the thoughts that came to Yugi's mind as he awoke. The blankets were made of silk, but they were not excessively warm as they were the first time Yugi woke up. But then again … what was that light that shown through his eyelids? As he opened his angelic eyes, he could see that he was not in Atem's room anymore. In fact, he was really not in a room at all. Just a space filled with clouds. The blankets of the bed he lay in were a light blue color. He looked down to find that he was wearing a thin white, silk shirt that came down past his waist, with matching pants. Light reflected off of the ensemble, giving it a shiny look to it. "Where am I?" He asked himself. Where ever he was, he liked it.

Yugi decided to walk around and find someone who knew where he was. But before he could get out of bed, he saw that he was standing on clouds, which scared him for a second, but then noticing that the bed was secure on them, he decided to take a chance and try to stand on it. Oddly enough, the clouds were able to hold him up. One task completed, now off to see if he could find anyone.

He walked around, feeling very at ease with this place. There were people in white, the same clothes that he was wearing, that would stop and gasp at him. They all seemed to have white hair as well. Some long, some short, but all the same white color. Not grey, but purely white. Some would even bow to him, which he thought was a bit strange. Yugi heard them whispering, but could not make out what they were saying.

"Hello, can you help me?" The people did not say anything. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You should know exactly where you are." A voice from behind him said. In shock, Yugi spun around to see a figure in a silver robe behind him. He could not see a face for the hood of the robe was covering it. Yugi suddenly realized that the voice he just heard was the same voice he had heard before he passed out.

"Who are you?" Yugi could see that the figure had a smile on its face. It reached for the hood and slowly brought it down. The figure turned out to be a young man, probably no older then twenty-one, that had white hair that came to the tips of his ears. (_I'll draw a picture of this guy before I post the next chapter._) Under the silver robe, he seemed to be wearing white, just like everyone else. He had icy blue eyes and a golden glow around him. The young man smiled at Yugi. Not the smirks that Atem had given him, but a genuine smile.

"My name is Gabriel." Yugi gasped. Could this young man really be _the_ Gabriel, the High Archangel, right hand of God?! He just continued to smile. "Welcome to Heaven, Yugi."

---

_End of Chapter_


	6. Trouble Starts

_Okay, finally got this one up and running. I'm at school right now, so I gotta make this quick: okay, none of us know what really happens after we kick the bucket, so in my mind, heaven is any place you want it to be in your own mind. That's how Yugi ends up in a park later. Just wanted to make that understood. And now for your reading pleasure, here's the next chapter of_ 'Evil in the Heart'

---

Yugi was in shock. How could he be in Hell one minute and then in Heaven the next? This was too much for the small, kidnapped boy to handle. Gabriel just stood there and laughed at Yugi's expression.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Gabriel just continued to stand in the same spot and laugh with his arms folded.

"Forgive me, Yugi. I should not have laughed at your expense."

"Well, can you stop laughing and tell me why I'm here?" Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"Come with me." Yugi did as requested.

---

Gabriel practically took him on a tour. Yugi saw that people were so happy in this place. Everyone was dressed in white and had white hair as well. The confused boy wondered why everyone was so happy when they all looked the same. He guessed that if this place really was heaven, then that's a reason alone, to be happy. Heaven's floor was all cloud. It felt as if Yugi was walking on practically nothing. He could not explain it, but he loved being here. Just feeling the golden auras around him made the boy feel at ease.

"Everyone's so happy." He announced out loud. Gabriel looked behind him and smiled. He walked a few paces in front of Yugi with his arms behind his back.

"Is that foreign to you?"

"Well, a little bit." Gabriel chuckled.

"There is a reason why we have brought you here, Yugi." Hearing his name, the boy looked up at the Saint.

"And what's that?" The High Archangel sighed.

"I take it that you know about the Source of Evil." Yugi gasped. He was talking about Atem. Atem was the Source of Evil.

"W-what about him?" Yugi asked, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Well, he plans on raising his world and taking over Earth." Once again, Yugi was in complete shock.

"What?! Why would he do that?!" Anger and sadness began to flow through like rivers running to a waterfall. He could not believe that Atem, the person whom he helped save the world, now wanted to _take control_ of it.

"Because of you." Now '_shocked_' was an understatement for how Yugi felt.

"What do you mean for me?"

"He believes that taking over the Mortal World will make it safer for you."

"Safer? How would that make it safer? All he would do is lock me up in a room and I'd never be allowed to come out …"

"And that's exactly why." Yugi looked at the Archangel and raised a brow.

"Uh … I don't follow …" Gabriel sighed and sat on a cloud, offering for Yugi to do the same.

"Making sure that he is the only one that can see you gives him more control. The more control he has, the better, in his mind. The first Source was like that too." Yugi gulped.

"W-well, how can I make sure that he doesn't do that?" The High Archangel smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. You have powers that are hidden deep within you; you are the chosen Holy One."

"Holy One?" Gabriel nodded.

"Correct, the only person capable of using the holy power of light, the only source of purity and goodness." Another gasp came from the small, astonished boy's mouth.

"N-no, it can't be me … you must have the wrong person!" With a smile on his face, Gabriel shook his head.

"No, it is you; the angel one born on earth."

"Angel?!"

"Of course. You do not have to die to be an angel. A prophecy was foretold, that an angel will be needed in order to extinguish the Source of Evil from existence. That one angel will have the power to purify the world … maybe not completely, but of true evil. Your power is limited; you can't make world peace, but you can vanquish the evils that are in it." This was a lot for Yugi to take in. Sure, he was used to the fate of the world being on his shoulders, but this was the first time that he had to do it completely alone; the Pharaoh was not there to help him, he _was_ the enemy this time. And even his friends were not there to help. Yes, he was truly alone. A stray tear shed down Yugi's soft cheek. Gabriel patted Yugi on his knee. "I'll give you the rest of the day to think about it." With that, the angel left Yugi to do whatever it was that he wanted. Unfortunately, Yugi had no idea what he could do.

---

Yugi decided to take a walk. He saw a few people that were so relaxed. He smiled. Heaven was depending on him too. They needed things to stay balanced. Evidently, the Elders of Heaven knew that, but that was a lesson that Atem needed to learn the hard way. As he walked, he felt so serene and calm. Yugi could not help but close his eyes, take in a deep breath and smile. A feeling like this made him begin to feel as if he were taking one of his walks through the park. As he opened his eyes, he could see that his surroundings had become that of a park. Yugi really liked it here. He ran over to the swing set and began to swing.

As he felt so calm and carefree while swinging, he could see his reflection in a pond. At first, it seemed as if nothing was out of the ordinary, just Yugi wearing those white clothes that he had found himself in the first time he woke up in Heaven. But taking a second look, the boy came to a stop on his swinging and ran to see his reflection close up. He gasped at what he saw. The small middle bang, the one that dropped right between his eyes had turned white! That stray bang of hair had turned completely white; not a trace of blonde was found on it. Yugi held it up so that he could see it, becoming cross-eyed. "How the …?" He could see that another string of bangs were starting to become white as well. He could not tell if it was because he was really this '_Holy One_' that Gabriel had talked about, or if it was just from staying up there too long. "Could this _get_ any weirder?" He said out loud to himself.

---

In the lower part of the spiritual plane, also known as Hell, Atem was throwing a fit. He was throwing fire balls, lightning bolts, and plagues of bugs all over the place. His own hair seemed to be catching on fire. He was so angry, no; angry was too simple of a word. He was down right pissed off, going off his nut without Yugi being there. He screeched from the top of his lungs. It sounded like metal moving against concrete. "**_THEY WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!_**" With another fire ball thrown at the already bloodied and beaten Mahad, Atem was able to cool his temper, sort of speak. He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled deeply. "This anger is not good for my completion; He ran his clawed fingers over his skin and through his hair. "I will be fine, now." He looked down at Mahad. Had he not already been dead, the former priest would have been dead hours ago. Atem smirked at his cruel work. Gripping his infamous pitchfork, He stood in a fancy stance. "I will deal with you later, Traitor." With a snap of his fingers, Mahad was gone, possibly to join the other priests. "And now, I'm off." In a flash of fire, the Source of Evil was gone.

---

Back up in Heaven, Yugi still could not get over the fact that his hair was turning white the longer that he stayed in the heavenly paradise. "I'm too young to have white hair!" He told himself.

"Not necessarily …" A voice startled him. He turned around to see Gabriel, smiling at him.

"What's happening to me?"

"The same thing that happens to everyone who comes here." Gabriel began to walk over to him before he could say another word. "Come, we need to get started."

"Doing what?"

"Your training, of course." Yugi gasped. This '_training_' sounded really painful. But before anything could actually happen, the heavenly sound of a horn flew through the air. Yugi looked around to see what it was, but could not find the source of the sound. He then looked at Gabriel, whose eyes had widened in terror.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the sound of the White Horn; it's only supposed to be blown for extreme emergencies!" Yugi's pale skin began to lose what little color it had.

"I-is that … bad?" Gabriel grabbed Yugi's hand and took to the sky. The boy was a little uncomfortable being so high in the sky, but then the thought was quickly replaced by the crisis at hand.

---

End of Chapter


	7. Only Hope

_Finally! It took me all night to get this up b/c my damn computer decided to be play around with me today and be slow! Anyway, due to my own personal problems, this may be my only update for a while, so if you don't like it, well too bad that's your loss. Have you ever had that feeling where you just can't please anyone? Like your opinion means nothing and no one listens to you? Work, school and home life are like that right now. My sister threw a hissy fit and moved into her ex-boyfriend's house (_I guess she thinks the sympathy will get them back together_), the geeks I go to school with are so caught up in their fake role playing computer games that they don't seem to notice me at all and when they do, it's only to put me down. I guess it's because they're not getting enough action themselves. And finally, the new assistant manager is pissing everyone off at work (_including yours truly the most_) by abusing his power! _groans very loudly_ Sorry to throw that all onto you, I just wanted everyone to know why I'm so angry and why I haven't been focusing on my storytelling ability lately. But to tell you the truth, I actually feel better now. The only reason I'm telling you all this is because no one around me listens to me anymore and I just wanted _**SOMEONE**_ in the world to hear my opinions, even if that person turned out to be 8 years old and has no idea what I'm even talking about.even though I know I shouldn't count on anyone because, let's face it, at the end of the day, the only person you'll have is yourself and that's the only person you can trust and count on._

_Okay, enough of_ 'Philosophy for the Mentally Challenged'_; let me give you a quick summery: in this chapter, Atem storms into Heaven and demands to be given back Yugi. Yugi, seeing that he has no choice in the matter agrees to go with Atem and stall him while the Saints come up with a new plan to get Yugi to a safer place, one that Atem has no idea of. If you were wondering about the priests, well, here's where you'll get your answer; they appear in this chapter, but only briefly. So, without further adue, I give you, the next chapter of Evil in the Heart!_

---

As Yugi and Gabriel approached the area where the White Horn was being blown, the two approached a sight that was just absolutely horrible to see. There were gigantic explosion spots all over the place and smoke everywhere. All the souls of Heaven were running around, screaming and trying to get away from what was causing them such terror. There were demons running around, causing chaos and terrorizing people. There were some angels that were trying to fight against the demons that were terrorizing the helpless lower ranking souls, but there were not that many.

Yugi's jaw dropped. "What happened here?"

"I can only guess …" Gabriel answered in a whisper. Yugi did not hear him. He could not believe that someone would attack this beautiful and peaceful paradise. Then he heard the most evil laughter of any evil laughter he had ever heard. He turned his head towards the source of the laughter and saw that it was none other then the Source of Evil himself, Atem. Tears began to fall from Yugi's eyes.

"Do not fear, Young One; he will not take you that easily." With that, and a reassuring smile, the High Archangel made his way towards the Dark One. As he did, Yugi had a battle going on inside of him. He looked down at his left hand to see that silver ring around his finger. He remembered what Atem had said to him the night the Devil had forced him into the '_blood marriage_', as he called it:

'_This ring binds us together. It lets me see exactly where you are at all times. There is no place you can go that I can not see._'

Yugi tried to pull the ring off, but it would not even budge at all. After a while, he gave up and let out a sigh. It was no use. "He really did come for me … I've put everyone here in danger …" Yugi hung his head in defeat. He did not want to leave this place, but he also did not want to see it destroyed. Tears continued to run down his cheeks. How did his life turn out like this?

However, while Yugi's inner battle was going on, Atem continued to cause destruction in his rage. He looked absolutely demonic now. It had reached its ultimate level. His attire was only a torn and bloodied kilt held up by a black spiked belt, a torn black cape and bare chest. He did not have his boots because his claws extended so much that they destroyed them. Spikes had begun to grow out of his body and his claws extended twice their sizes. His bloody-red eyes began to even drip blood and reverted to their pointed oval shape. His ears were extended and pointed. He had extra rows of sharp teeth; not just fangs anymore, but all his teeth were now sharp. His fingernails were now so long that they could slice open a steel vault. The horns on his head were also extended, curled, thick, turned upright, pure black and extremely sharp. All in all, he looked like the epiphany of evil.

The Source of Evil roared so loud that Yugi could literally see the waves of sound caused by it. "_**COME OUT AND FACE ME, GABRIEL! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!!!**_" He yelled so loudly that the Heavenly buildings began to crumble. Yugi covered his ears while Atem screeched again such a high pitched tone that it hurt his ears. The small, holy boy tried to look for a place to hide, but unbeknownst to Atem, the object of his affection was right were his next gigantic fiery energy ball landed. It scared the living crap out of the small angelic boy as he looked for another hiding spot. Atem did not see him. "_**FACE ME, ALREADY BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS HEAVEN!!!!!!!!**_" Yugi was completely terrified by the fury in his voice that he was his heart rate rose to a dangerous level. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack. He had never seen Atem this angry before.

"Here I am, Source." A calm voice said. Yugi gasped. Gabriel did not seem to flinch at Atem's rage or fierce appearance. He looked like a sitting duck standing there in his silver robe with his wings and arms folded. The glow around his body did not seem to dwindle at all; in fact, it still seemed to demand respect, even in the eye of his enemy. "What is it that you want, Source?" He asked. Atem gave him a wicked grin and jumped down from a pile of rubble and landed on a smaller pile of rubble. He looked like a wild beast, being hunched over, one clawed hand on one knee and the other supporting him on the ground; both clawed feet wide apart.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." He growled, low and evilly. He meant to be intimidating, but Gabriel did not flinch. He slowly shook his head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Atem's growl increased in volume.

"He belongs to me! I want him back!" It was apparent that Atem's wrath was growing by the second. Little did he know that Yugi was watching his every movement.

"You can not own him, Source; he is a living being and living beings can not be owned like they could in the old days." Atem screeched again and Yugi covered his ears. Atem charged at Gabriel, but the angel's personal glow began to glow even brighter, blinding the demonic ruler and stopping his rampage.

"Your reign of terror in this place is over, Source; leave at once and never come back. The boy will stay with us." Atem's sight finally came back to him. He briefly shook his head.

"No … you will not take my light from me …!" Gabriel was caught off guard. He expected Atem to give up, since Gabriel had the home-team advantage, but the Source was still fighting. "You can not keep my beloved light from me, Archangel; the two of us are married and can_**NOT **_be separated!!!" Gabriel gasped. He did not realize that Atem had already gone through the Blood Ritual to bind the two together. Atem's aura flashed with fiery heat. He shot clouds of black matter towards Gabriel, who gasped and fell backward. Yugi gasped and feared for his new friend. Even after Gabriel was down, Atem kept attacking with fire balls. After that, he approached and began to claw at him, causing major damage to the Archangel's face. "You will give him back to me this instant before"----

"Stop!" Atem instantly pausing in his actions and looked up. There, standing before him was his small husband. Yugi looked him with the saddest face anyone could ever give; tear marks down his cheeks, his eyes bloodshot and puffy due to the crying that he had been doing. Despite the sad look that he was giving his darker half, the Devil was too happy to see him. All he did was smile a true smile.

"Yugi, I found you!" He forgot all about Gabriel and ran straight to his smaller look-alike. He scooped Yugi up in his spiked arms, being careful not to hurt him in the process. Yugi did not make any move to hug him back. However, Atem did not care; he was just happy to have his little one back in his arms.

Suddenly, Yugi slowly pushed him back. Atem's eyes returned to their soft, normal form, but his body was still in its demonic form. The Source placed his clawed hand over Yugi's cheek and rubbed it with gently with his thumb.

"What is it, Sweet One?" A tear ran down the cheek that Atem continued to rub. He rubbed the tear away.

"Please, Yami … no more …" The younger was practically begging. Atem cocked his head in confusion.

"No more what?"

"No more pain … please …" Atem could actually see the pain and pleading in his light's eyes. He took Yugi's face in both hands, keeping his sharp nails away. Yugi's sparkling amethyst eyes looked into the ruby ones of the Devil. Atem drew the little Holy One into a deep kiss. Yugi closed his eyes, not fighting the kiss that was forced upon him. Slowly, Atem pulled away.

"Then come home with me" He whispered. Yugi kept his eyes closed and slowly nodded.

"Okay …"

"… Y-yu-gi … no …" Gabriel said, painfully. Atem began to growl loudly like a wild animal, but Yugi put his hand in front of him to calm him down.

"Let me talk to him." Atem thought for a while, growling as he did, Yugi pleading with his eyes; the smaller knew that Atem was a sucker for Yugi's eyes. And once again, Atem fell for it.

"Fine, but make it quick!" The Source snapped. Yugi nodded and went over to Gabriel. He leaned in and began to whisper.

"It's the only way to keep him out of here; you can recover and form a new plan to over throw him. I'll do my best to distract him and keep him from taking over the Mortal World as long as I can, okay?" Gabriel sighed.

"Fine, but remember that it's your power that will over come him; we can only aide you in doing so." Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, let's go!"

"I gotta go …" He dashed back over to Atem and in a flash of fire, they were both gone. Gabriel felt relieved and guilty at the same time; relieved that Atem was gone, but guilty that he had taken Yugi with him as well.

"Do not worry, Holy One … we will help you tame the Source once again …"

---

Yugi awoke sometime later to a warm, a _very_ warm, place. He felt something snaky around his waist … and he could feel that it was starting to caress his inner thigh. '_Oh no, I'm back …_' He thought to himself. He could tell that Atem was still asleep because the demonic overlord tended to growl deeply in his sleep, and that was what he was currently doing. Yugi began to notice a pattern of some sort the morning after the ritual was complete.

The strange thing was, when Yugi was not wrapped in his arms at night, but right beside him, Atem would start to growl, but when he was in the Devil's arms, he would begin to purr and nuzzle him. '_Am I really that important to him?_' He thought again. He looked towards Atem, who was currently growling in his sleep, even though his had one arm around Yugi's waist. Sometimes, the growling became so demonic that it would scare Yugi to no end. But this morning, it was just soft, animal growling instead of loud, demonic growling. Yugi sighed and decided to move closer to Atem, whose growling immediately stopped and turned into scary purring. In some really twisted sort of way, Yugi thought it was a bit ... interesting, the way Atem purred demonically when Yugi touched him when he slept.

Sometime after they came back to Hell, Atem had returned back to his normal form; well, as normal as he could get with a tail and horns. Still, it was better then seeing Atem in his full demonic form. Suddenly, his body began to awaken. Yugi stiffened and lied back down in the sheets. Atem sat up and stretched, working out the kinks in his upper body, which grossed Yugi out when he actually heard the cracking sounds coming from the Source's spine. After that and a big, loud yawn, Atem turned his attention back to the little bundle of joy he had in his bed.

"Good morning, my sweet Little Gem." He whispered as he began to nuzzle Yugi's throat, purring.

"How can you tell that it's morning? The sky is the same color as it was when we got here." The smaller replied, looking out of the dark, fancily decorated stained glass window. It was open, so that was how he could see through it. Atem chuckled and brought his little bundle into his lap, wrapping his long tail around Yugi's waist so that he could not escape.

"There is no concept of time in either Heaven or Hell; that is an Earth thing; however, once I rule that world, I'll be sure to take care of that little problem as well." Yugi did not want to blow his cover. It was dangerous to let Atem know that Gabriel had already filled him in on Atem's plans so he decided to play dumb for as long as he possibly could.

"What do you mean, Yami?" Atem continued to nuzzle the smaller one, purring continuing.

"It is not fair that this purgatory be your home for too long; you deserve that world, so that is what I am going to give you." The lust for power that started to glow in Atem's pointed eyes began to scare Yugi. He gulped a bit.

"But … that's not what I want …" To this, Atem did not listen; he just began to nuzzle the boy again and flopped him back down onto the bed.

"It is so good to have you back, Little Gem; but they could have taken better care of you! Your skin is even paler then when you were here last, and look what they have done to your beautiful hair!" Atem took the lock of hair that had turned white and had pointed out that another lock had begun to turn white as well. "It was a good thing I brought you back when I did, or else you would have turned out to be just like everyone else up there!" He announced with pure disgust in his voice

"It just because I was up there for too long …" Yugi began to argue.

"That's right, and any longer up there and your entire head would be white!" Speaking of white, Yugi looked down and his eyes widened. He realized that he was not wearing the white attire he had been wearing in Heaven anymore. "Of course, I could not have your wearing those cursed clothes; they were too holy so I threw them into the black flames." Yugi gulped again; that did not sound like a trip to Disney World.

"'_Black Flames_'?" Yugi repeated. Atem's lips curved upwards in the shape of a grin.

"Yes, it is the worst of all eternal punishments, and since those clothes just happened to have been dipped into holy water before they were put on you, I had no other choice but to burn them."

"O-okay, but w-what do the '_B-Black Flames_' d-do?"

"Anything I want them to. They can burn, freeze, and control the thoughts of dead souls, just about anything. However, I only use the '_Black Flames_' in the most drastic of measures. So you don't have to worry, Little Gem." Yugi gulped. It sounded as it these 'Black Flames' was definitely something he did not want to visit.

---

Deep inside damp, dark dungeons that were located under the Palace of Darkness, five unfortunate souls sat in the darkness, having their very existence being slowly sucked from them. They longer they were down in that horrible place; they began to lose more and more of themselves.

"We were taken from the Afterlife to be brought to this place?!" Priest Seto exclaimed in not only anger, but exhaustion as well.

"Please, Seto, you must conserve your energy; we do not know how long we will be here." Isis warned him, but like the stubborn ass he was, Seto refused to listen to a word the woman said to him.

"If it were not for those damned children, we would not be here at all!" He exclaimed again. After that next outburst, he had used up so much energy that he actually began to collapse before Karim immediately stood up and caught him. It was not as if Aknadin had the authority to say anything to make their current situation any better since he was the only one of them that actually deserved to be in that purgatory, but he did anyway.

"My son, you must put your personal feelings for Atem aside for right now; he is not the person he once was." Seto glared at the older man as Karim set him down in the corner of their rotting cell. His personal feelings for Atem were nothing but hatred and disgust now that he saw what the former "_Pharaoh_", and he used that term _**very**_ loosely, really was … a true beast.

"Just like you, right?" The oldest former priest hung his head.

"I deserve that; I should have paid for my crimes, and now I am. Atem is far worse than I ever was. However, that boy may be our only chance to finally bring him down." Shadi sighed.

"Perhaps you are right, Aknadin; but the question is, is that boy strong enough to resist Atem's evil and sadistic spells." He raised his head, looking at the rotting roof of the cell with weak eyes. The others were wondering the same thing. "We have to trust that Mahad will protect him and aid us as well." Seto scoffed.

"Please, Shadi; you place your faith in that pathetic fool?! He betrayed us to serve _Him_." Seto spoke the last word with enough venom to poison the very thick air that they would be breathing if they were actually living. Shadi ignored that comment and did not even attempt to answer. However, Karim did.

"He had no choice, Seto!"

"He did, he just chose the wrong one." Karim's anger was building, but before he was able to say anything else, Shadi stood between them and stopped their argument.

"Knock it off, both of you! If we are to get out of this, we need to stand together!" Saying this, he turned to Seto, who had turned away.

As time went on, all five of them were going crazy, knowing the world was in danger of being encased in darkness once again and not being able to do anything about it. Seto, of everyone else, was the worst out of all of them. He grunted loudly and stood up. "I can not take this anymore! I will _**not**_ let him get away with treating that innocent boy the way he treated me! No, not this time!" He weakly stood up and hurled a ball of magic towards the cell door, but the magical barrier surrounding it caused the opposing magical ball to bounce off of it and reflect itself back towards its castor. Seto yelled out in pain and was thrown to the back of the cell. Isis and the others were instantly at his side. The priestess tried to heal him, but found that her own power was weak as well. They all knew that their powers were draining as time went on. The faithful priestess put her hands together and said a silent prayer to herself as she had done many times in her lifetime many millennia ago.

'_Yugi is our only hope now._'

---

Up in the palace, Yugi sighed for the thousandth time for the past hour and a half. He had never been so bored in his life. He was still locked up in Atem's room with nothing to do and nothing to wear; he began to suspect that the reason Atem had not conjured up anything for him to wear was because he liked the thought of having Yugi trapped in his room waiting for him in nothing but his birthday suit.

The petite boy cringed. Those thoughts really were for only the Devil. He sat on the very large, but very comfortable, bed, absentmindedly playing with the edges of his baby blanket. Every once in a while, he would finger the pure white lock of hair that he had to see if it had changed back; but it had not. He began to wonder if the change would be permanent. After a while, he started to look around the room. There was really not a lot there except what one could only picture in their mind what the Devil would have in his room. The gigantic suite was a little too quiet for his liking. All he did for the past … well, he really had no idea since there was no concept of time in Hell, but he knew he slept a lot so he was not tired; just bored. That is, until he heard a familiar voice.

'…_L-Little M-Master …_' Yugi instantly sat up when he heard that telepathic, yet pained, voice echoing all around him. Suddenly, a shape began to form in front of him. It was Mahad. He was in a bowed pose, but he was straining to keep himself up. As happy as Yugi was to see him, he could not help but notice that it looked like holding himself up was taking so much energy out of him. Seeing this, the little one ran over to the once High Priest and caught him before he fell to the ground. The holy boy was horrified to see all the burn marks and blood all over his body and outfit and his breathing was labored.

"Mahad, what happened to you, how did you get so many burns and cuts?!" Yugi asked, true worry in his voice. Mahad raised his head slowly.

'_M-master … he p-punished me … I am l-lucky that … he did n-not send me … to the '_Black Flames'_…_' Yugi flinched at hearing those forbidden flames once again.

"Yeah, I heard they hurt; but what did he punish you for?" Mahad groaned in pain as Yugi placed Mahad's head in his lap.

'_For … letting them … t-take you …_' Before Mahad went on, Yugi walked him over to the bed and allowed him to lie on the bed. At first, Mahad refused, telling Yugi that he could not step foot on his masters' bed, but Yugi insisted. The boy rushed towards the washroom and retrieved a bowl of water with a washcloth to wash away some of the blood off of his magical friend's face.

"Now, relax and tell me, what did you mean that you said that you let them take me?" Mahad's labored breathing began to calm down, but it was still racing a bit.

'_I knew … that they w-would come for you … once At-Atem regained the memory … of who he once was; e-either to protect you f-from him … or to t-train you ..._' Yugi was stunned.

"That's what Gabriel said right before Atem threw a hissy fit and forced me back here," He had to think to himself for a while; that outrage that Atem had thrown was just a tad more then a mere '_hissy fit_' as he had put it. Yugi shook his head; now was not the time to think of that, "but what kind of training were they talking about?" Heba asked as he continued to clean Mahad's face. The dark servant smiled weakly. He ran the back of his hand over Yugi's cheek, feeling how soft his little master's skin truly was; just perfect for a real angel.

'_Little Master, you are so pure … you have n-no idea … how much …_' Yugi cringed.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of people telling me that!" He sounded frustrated, but looked adorable while saying that. Mahad smiled even more.

'_I apologize, Little Master, but it is true that you are pure; you are an angel that was born on earth. You are not just the lighter half of the Master's soul, but you are the incarnation of everything that is pure and holy. One of the main reasons the Master is so attracted to you is because your aura glows brighter then any other soul that has ever existed, and that ever will exist. You __**are**__ the embodiment of all holiness; a true saint and can destroy his dark power with the flick of your finger if you can learn to harness that energy, which is another reason why he wants to keep you out of their hands; that way, the Saints can not teach you how to use that power._' Yugi's fragile and confused heart was on the border of being thrilled and broken. Thrilled that he had such an important role in all of this, but broken from finding out that the only reason Atem had taken him was to keep him taking his own power. This was all too much for him. Saving the world from crazy psychos was hard enough, but throwing Heaven and Hell into the mix topples the scale of how much Yugi could truly handle.

"I never asked for any of this …" As a tear rolled down Yugi's round, pale cheek, Mahad placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

'_No one ever does._' Suddenly, Yugi threw his arms around Mahad's body and sobbed his bright heart out. He needed a shoulder to cry on right now, and Mahad seemed to be the only one that truly cared for him right now. Atem only wanted him to prevent his own downfall, and Gabriel only wanted him to _plan_ Atem's downfall. Yugi was only sixteen, why did everything have to happen to him? After a few minutes, he let go of Mahad and sat on the bed, cradling his head in his hands.

"Mahad, what am I going to do? I'm so confused! I … I'm not sure if I love him … or if he even loves me anymore …"

'_You must do what you think will be the right choice._' Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Very cliché, Mahad."

'_I mean to say that you know the Saints are going to come retrieve you soon and you know that Atem is planning to raise Hell to take control of Earth._'

"Yeah, but he still thinks I'm oblivious to his whole plan … I think … sometimes I don't even know when he's listening into my conversations … he could be listening in right now!" Mahad shook his head.

'_He is not. His Majesty is far too busy handing out the punishments of souls that had arrived during his absence. So Master will be very busy for a while._' Mahad said before he laid back down on the bed, exhausted. Yugi was by his side once more. He hated seeing his currently only friend in so much pain. There just had to be something he could do.

"If I'm as powerful as you say I am, then I should be able to heal your injuries." Mahad's eyes widened.

'_No, Little Master, you mustn't! He will then find out that you know!_' Yugi clenched his eyes shut and held out both hands over Mahad's body.

"I don't care!" Yugi's clenched eyes and teeth were clenched tighter as the boy tried to draw energy within himself that he supposedly had. Suddenly, the palms of his hands began to glow white. Mahad was astonished; it was working! Sweat was dripping from Yugi's brow, and even though his eyes were shut, it still burnt them. He began to groan in pain, not knowing how much longer he could keep this up. The light in his palms began to glow brighter and soon, Mahad felt the pain begin to lift from his body.

After being fully healed, Mahad sat up and could see that Yugi was still pushing himself. He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Upon doing this, Yugi let himself go and was about to fall to the ground before Mahad caught him by using magic. He knew better then to touch Yugi's naked body by hand, otherwise Atem would have another fit. Gently, the ancient being placed the exhausted boy onto the bed and tucked him under the covers. Yugi smiled sleepily.

"I did it …" Mahad smiled back and nodded. Then, Yugi finally gave into sleep Even in sleep, Yugi gave off an aura that was very powerful. H was everyone's hope; and Mahad made a promise to himself that he would protect Yugi forever.

---

_End of Chapter_


	8. Arrival of the Evils of the World

_**Ta-da! Here is the long awaited update to Evil in the Heart. It probably won't be what most people really wanted, but believe me ... next chapter will be.**_

* * *

Slowly, sleep was beginning to lose its grip on Yugi. He was slowly starting to come back to consciousness. When he did, he almost choked on the scent of sulfur. He groaned when the odor wafted through his nostrils. He knew that someone was sitting next to his laying form because he could feel a hand going up and down his back, tickling every vertebra that it touched. How long had he been asleep? "Awaken, Little Gem." A voice said. Yugi already knew, before the voice spoke, that Atem was the one rubbing his back. Who else would touch him … or for that matter, be able to touch him?

"Hi, Yami." The boy said before opening his eyes. He rolled over and Atem's hand began to rub Yugi's belly. Shivers were sent down Yugi's spine when he felt Atem's long, claw-like nails against his skin. Taking a chance, Yugi opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. Atem was in his demonic form: vertebra replaced by spikes all the way up his neck, sharp fingernails extended so long, ears extended and pointed, two large horns, eyes slit-shaped, gigantic, bat-like leather wings folded over the demon's back, tail long, thick and wrapped around Yugi's waist, and spikes along the forearms. Yugi's jaw began to quiver when he saw the form Atem was in. The Source of Evil brought a claw to Yugi's face and caressed his cheek.

"What's the matter, my little gem?" Tears were falling out of Yugi's eyes by this point. At seeing this, the smile on Atem's face faded and became serious. "Little Gem? Are you alright?" Yugi slowly shook his head, never taking his eyes away from Atem's red slit-shaped ones out of fear.

"Y-you scare me …" A strange look passed Atem's face, and Yugi could have sworn that it looked like … pain.

"Why do I scare you?"

"I want Yami …" Atem smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Yugi's, loving that softness against his scaly skin.

"But I'm right here, Little One." Atem leaned in and ran his forked, slimy tongue up and down Yugi's cheek. The boy cringed when he felt that muscle touch his warm skin.

"No, the real Yami …" Atem suddenly pulled away, "… the Yami that I used to tell everything to …" Atem cocked his head to the side, looking a little hurt. However, he decided to grant Yugi's wish and return to his human form. Yugi closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the transformation.

"Yugi, you can look now." Atem's voice sounded smoother and did not have that demonic tone to it. Yugi opened his eyes and found his dark back to his former self. He let out a sigh of relief. Atem smiled at seeing that Yugi was not afraid anymore. He leaned in and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips. Yugi interpreted a small kiss, but Atem did not want to let go. He continued to kiss Yugi and forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth, which was still forked. Yugi whined into the kiss, letting the Source know that he needed air. Just then, Yugi's stomach growled. Atem chuckled. Yugi's actions were so cute, even when they were involuntarily.

"You're hungry." Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah, but if you have something to do, then I can wait. You should really go deal with what you need to do." Atem chuckled again and nuzzled Yugi's soft cheek.

"Always putting others before yourself. How charming of you, my little Gem. But don't worry. We can eat and then things can be dealt with." Atem snapped his fingers and the table that they had used for their marriage feast was filled with all kinds of breakfast foods. Yugi looked at it with wide eyes.

"How'd you do that?" Yugi slowly walked up to the table and stood looking at it. Atem rubbed Yugi's shoulders.

"Here, I can create anything I want; or anything you want. I will give you everything, Yugi." With this said, Atem placed a kiss on Yugi's neck and went to sit down to eat breakfast. Yugi just gulped. He was not used to having this much attention, and it was starting to make him a little nervous. He gulped as he sat on a pillow on the floor at the table. Atem sat behind Yugi, then, once again, wrapping his tail around the little one's waist. The tip was caressing his inner thigh.

Yugi took a fork and began to pick at the scrambled eggs in front of him. Yugi sighed. Atem knew what he liked and knew him all too well. It was a little creepy. He took a small bite and looked at the fork. It was very shiny and had a fancy design on it. He chewed each bite slowly, trying to ignore the touch on his thigh. Yugi looked over to see a grim reaper-looking demon serve something red into Atem's skull-decorated goblet. Yugi desperately wanted to believe it was wine, but as other ideas of what that red liquid was began to enter his mind, he seemed to lose his appetite. Slowly, he put the fancy fork down.

"I think I'm full …" Atem, with his goblet still to his lips, raised a brow.

"But you've only had one course." Yugi shrugged. He heard Atem sigh. The Source of Evil reached across the table. He took a spoonful of mixed fruit and held it to Yugi's mouth. Yugi looked at him with a defiant look. Atem just smiled. "You need to eat more. You seem to me like you're wasting away." Yugi glared. Atem was starting to treat him like a child and he did not like it.

"I can take care of myself, Yami." Atem smirked.

"I realize that, Little Gem, but when I believe that you are not taking enough care of yourself, I must step in." Yugi's glare increased. Atem just kept smiling and held up the spoonful of fruit. "Eat up, my love. You need to put some meat on your bones."

Meanwhile, back in the Over World, Joey and Tristan were both pacing around Ishizu Ishtar's office in the Cairo Museum.

* * *

"Man, where are those priests? They should have been back with Yugi by now!" Joey yelled. Tea looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"If he does anything to Yugi … I'll never forgive him!" She yelled. Tea felt very stupid for trusting, and even having a crush on the Devil. Ishizu herself felt the same way. Well, not the exact same way, but she felt uncomfortable for being an honorable protector of the Pharaoh--- sorry, the _Devil's_ tomb.

"I'm sure Yugi will come to no harm." She said softly, although her tone seemed to suggest that she did not fully believe herself.

"Yugi won't survive down there. We need to get him back." Tristan said, still pacing the room with Joey. Bakura stood over Ryou, leaning against the wall. He smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked, suspiciously. Bakura continued to smirk.

"Well, if history has taught us anything, it should be that the Pharaoh," he cringed, "though it seems pointless to call him that now, will not be satisfied with small territory." Kaiba raised a brow.

"Small territory? He rules a whole other realm!" Bakura nodded.

"True, but you fail to remember that he killed Satan and took the position because Satan was thinking too small." The friends all looked confused at each other.

"What are you on about?" Marik finally asked. Bakura moved to the middle of the room, his arms still crossed.

"I'm saying that God and Satan, the original devil, made an agreement. That agreement was to leave Earth alone." Bakura explained. Tea gasped. She was starting to catch onto what Bakura was saying.

"But Atem never made that agreement …" Bakura nodded.

"Precisely. Since the Pharaoh vanquished Satan, that agreement came to a stop. To the Pharaoh, Earth is open territory, anyone's to claim." There was a heavy silence in the room as everyone tried to gather all the information they were just given. Kaiba became frustrated and moved beside Bakura.

"Okay, wait just one minute here! Okay, say there is a God … I assume that since there is a devil, then God does exist as well," Bakura shrugged and rolled his eyes before Kaiba continued, "if God really exists, then how come he doesn't do something to stop Atem?" Bakura chuckled again.

"He did. He allowed the priests to find out about the Pharaoh's deal with Satan. Once Atem became the new Devil, Armageddon occurred." There were confused looks all over the place. "Oh for crying out loud! Don't you idiots get it?! There was a full war between Heaven and Hell! Earth was in the middle of it! And I suppose God tried one more maneuver to save Earth. The secret of the Pharaoh's betrayal got to the priests and they sealed him in that puzzle. That almost didn't work. Now that Atem is back, I don't think they have another idea up their silver sleeves." Bakura replied the last sentence while looking up with a scowl.

"You mean because he'd be expecting it?" Mokuba Kaiba asked. Bakura nodded. Ishizu sat down at her desk. Her head ached like nothing else.

"What are you suggesting, Bakura?"

"I'm saying that Atem has probably already starting his plan all up again. He's going to try and take over Earth." Tea stood, almost tipping her chair over.

"That can't happen!"

"It can. He's the Devil, the Source of Evil. He has unlimited dark magic at his disposal." Bakura said. He sighed and leaned against the wall again. "That was something I never could understand about you 'good-guys'."

"Whaddaya mean?" Joey asked.

"Evil has no limitations. That's why it's so much fun. Good keeps itself in check with all its limitations. Having no rules and answering to no one is total freedom!" It made sense. Having no rules did tend to wreck havoc. That was why civilizations made rules, to keep order. Since evil had no rules or limitations, they had no order.

"Wait, how do you know all of this, Bakura?" Tristan asked. Bakura groaned.

"I worked for Zork, a dark god. I was connected with him and was able to keep up with all the politics." Bakura groaned again, thinking of his epic failure by the Pharaoh's hands. He then looked at the group of teenagers. "I still get broadcasts every once in a while. Wanna know who Zeus of Greece slept with this time, and what that shrew, Hera did about it?" He asked with an evil smile, trying to break the tension. It did not work. Everyone in the room looked at him for a while, and then continued the conversation.

"So if he's going to raise Hell, then maybe we should just wait for it and attack Atem then." Tristan suggested. Tea slapped him in the back of the head.

"No, you idiot! That'll destroy the world! We want to save Yugi and the world, not destroy it!" Tristan held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, sorry!" While this was going on, Ishizu was on her computer, looking at the recent news updates.

"Whatever we do, it must be fast. I fear that Atem has already started wreaking havoc on the world."

"Why?" Kaiba asked. Ishizu turned her monitor around so that everyone could see. There were video images of cyclones, earthquakes, volcano eruptions, fierce hail storms, hurricanes and all kinds of natural disasters happening all over the world. Kaiba shrugged. "So; those things happen all the time."

"Yes, but all of these incidents have happened over the past few days."

* * *

Yugi sat in the middle of the bed, the blanket wrapped tightly around him. Atem was in the other room getting dressed. Yugi rocked back and forth. His eyes had a dazed look in them. Atem could not keep his hands to himself all throughout the meal. The small boy tightened the blanket around himself. He needed the comfort right now since he still did not have any clothes to wear. So, cocooning himself with the blanket was the best he could do at this point. Yugi started to shake. He hated being constantly touched. He hated staying in this room all the time. But most of all, he hated being so lonely.

Sure, Atem was there, but his grandfather and his friends were not. Yugi missed them so much. A tear came to his eye as he thought of the fact that he would never see them again. He would never watch Joey and Tristan are wrestle each other and he would never again whisper to Tea how about how dumb they looked. He would never wake up in his own bed, just to come downstairs and see his grandfather cooking breakfast. Yugi sighed as he wondered what they were doing right now.

Then, Atem came from around the corner. Yugi's attention was immediately on him. He was taken aback a little bit. Atem wore a snappy black, expensive looking suit with a red shirt and a darker red tie. He was in his human form, so no special appendages were seen. No horns, no spikes, and, to Yugi's relief, no tail. The younger of the two gulped. Atem looked very attractive in that suit. He looked as if he was about to go a very, very important business meeting. Atem noticed Yugi's staring and walked towards him in a seductive way.

"What's the matter, Little Gem?" Yugi snapped out of his daze as his name was said.

"N-nothing …" Atem raised a brow and snickered.

"Are you sure?" Yugi quickly nodded. The Devil knew that Yugi would say no more. "Alright. Come with me." He commanded, making a hand jester for Yugi to follow. Knowing better than to disobey, Yugi followed.

They walked around the corner and past the washroom. Yugi's gaze was focused on the ground at this point. He felt like a puppet the way he sprang up, without question, when Atem commanded him. The boy was not paying attention when he bumped into Atem, who had stopped at two large, golden double doors. Atem smirked at Yugi before opening them. Once Yugi was able to see inside, he gasped, his eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. It was a closet, Yugi knew that much, but it appeared to be the size of his school! There were rows upon rows of outfits. It looked as if there were outfits from all over the world. There were also designer label clothes. While Yugi was gawking at all the fabrics before him, Atem snaked his arms around Yugi's waist, taking him out of his trance.

"Wonderful, isn't it? This is my closet." Yugi's eyes were still wandering around.

"All this is yours?" He felt Atem nod his head against his shoulder. "Why did you bring me here?" To answer, Atem took Yugi's hand and made him stand in the middle of the room.

"I have brought you here to decide what you shall wear." Yugi was both excited and nervous. Excited because he was finally going to get to wear some clothes, and nervous as to what Atem would make him wear. Would the Devil make him wear a full outfit with exotic designs and all kinds of jewels, or just a loincloth? Atem circled around Yugi like a hawk does to its prey. He had his hand on his chin, looking around at all the different clothes.

"Let's see … Hmm … what to wear, what to wear …" Yugi stayed absolutely still. He could see that little glint in Atem's eye. The one he had when he acted as if he was trying to make a decision when in reality he already had. Suddenly, he stopped his circling. "Ah," the Devil walked to one of the rows and returned to Yugi with an outfit. "You'll wear this." Yugi looked at the outfit. At least it consisted of both pants and a shirt. He would not be picky, as long as he was able to cover himself up with something.

Yugi looked at himself in the full-length mirror in front of him. He wore a white shirt with purple designs on it. It had matching pants and slippers. Most of Yugi's hair was tucked under a cap that matched the outfit, all but the stray white bang in the middle of his hairline. The material was thin and the fact that it was mostly white did not help. Yugi still felt as if everyone could still see him. Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist once again. Atem rested his chin on Yugi's left shoulder.

"You look beautiful." Yugi blushed but did not say anything. Atem spun him around and held out a purple scarf.

"What's that for?" Atem smirked, showing a few fangs in his mouth.

"Your beauty is a gift to me. Only I am worthy to gaze upon your wonderful face." Yugi sighed as Atem tied the scarf around his face. Atem was just being too possessive about this.

As they walked to the main hall of the Palace of Darkness, Yugi kept looking at the ring on his finger. Atem said it was a sign of their love and marriage, but Yugi saw it as nothing but a cuff. This was Atem's tracking device that he used to know where Yugi was at all times. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry. However, that beauty came with a price. Soon they were in the main hall. The entire place was black, and the only color that could be seen was red. Atem's throne was the scariest piece of furniture he had ever seen. It had long, claw-like spines that curled out of the top. Two horns reached for the sky from the top in between the spines. There were human skulls lined up along the front sides of the arm rests. There were even two skulls on the bases of the armrests themselves. The two upper sides extended and seemed to curl in with spikes on them. And finally, there were two large, ugly beast-like creatures sitting at attention on both the left and right sides. Yugi was terrified just by looking at it. The rest of the room was just as terrifying.

The alter that the throne sat on was made out of stone. Three steps, of the same stone, lead up to it. Most of the floor was one giant lava pool. However there was circular platform stemming from the front. The pillars that held up the ceiling were made out of igneous rock and looked as if lava was flowing underneath the surface. Each pillar had the face of some horrifying demon built onto it. The chandelier over head was gigantic. It was made out of flames and, what looked like very hot, crystal. Yugi had no idea what was keeping it up there. It seemed as if it was not hanging from the ceiling but just hovering in place. Speaking of the ceiling, stalactites hanging from it. They looked to be crystal with small flames sparking in them to give the dark room a little light. Between the stalactites and the darkness of the room it made Yugi feel as if he were in some kind of cave. Up towards the throne, there stood two large torches with large flames of fire burning in them; and beside each on was one of those faceless reaper-like demons.

Yugi felt both hot and cold at the same time. It was weird; there was so much fire in the room but it did not feel boiling hot in there at all. He felt so out of place wearing white in a dark room. Atem took a seat on his throne. He sat cross legged with his arms resting on the armrest, smirking. Atem signaled for Yugi to come over to him. Yugi obeyed. Atem made Yugi sit on his lap, which made the boy cringe just a little bit. This was just great, another day of being molested by the devil. However, today would be different. As Atem nuzzled and kissed Yugi's neck, he spoke.

"Yugi, you may get bored just staying with me all day. I think I'll let you take a walk." Yugi turned to look at Atem with questioning eyes. Atem smirked. "Mahad," as the name was said, the ancient magician clad in purple appeared before his master in a kneeling position.

'_Yes, Sir?_' Atem took Yugi's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Yugi is going to take a walk around the palace so that he can get some fresh air; I have a meeting anyway. I want you to protect him." Mahad nodded. He intended to do just that even without being commanded.

'_As you wish._' As Yugi moved to get off of Atem's lap, the Source of Evil gave him a shove on the rear, giving the smaller a look that suggest that he would be watching. Receiving the message, Yugi gulped.

* * *

As Yugi and Mahad walked down the hall, Yugi looked into every room that they passed. He saw different types of demons giving him different looks. Some of them gave him dirty looks while others looked at him through lustful eyes. Yugi gulped again.

'_You seem to be a little nervous._' Yugi sighed and nodded.

"I am a little bit. I feel like nothing but a piece of meat." Mahad turned his gaze to where Yugi was looking.

'_I can see why_.' While Mahad kept a look out for any demon that felt courageous enough to touch Yugi, the small boy started tugging on the ring that sat around his finger. 'Little Master, what are you doing?' Yugi's tugging became harder.

"I'm trying to get this thing off! I feel trapped with it on!" Mahad's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

'_No, Little Master; you mustn't!_'

"Why not?"

'_Because you are bound to the Master now. He will explode with anger if he finds that you have removed it … and you have seen him when he is angry …_' Yugi felt a chill run down his spine when the memory of the incident in Heaven came to him. As the boy contemplated this, Mahad opened a door. 'Ah, this seems to be pretty safe.' He ushered Yugi into the room, closing the doors behind them. It was a library of some sort. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in books. There was a narrow spiral staircase that lead to a second floor, also filled with bookshelves. Yugi had to admit that he felt safer in this room than he had in any other room in the palace, probably because this room looked normal.

"Where are we?"

'_The Master's study. It has every resource imaginable._' Mahad explained. Yugi took a closer look at some of the books. They were books on magic, rituals, world history, and documents that seemed to be lost to the Earth, but found their way into this study. Yugi reached for a book from a shelf when the doorknob to one of the double-doors began to turn. Yugi gasped and looked at Mahad. Thinking fast, Yugi quickly hid in a small closet in the corner of the room. The door was open just a little bit; enough for Yugi to get a good look through one eye. Mahad appeared in the closet beside him. The door to the study opened and seven men in black business suits, each with a different color tie, walked in. They all had briefcases the same color as their ties. Yugi looked at Mahad.

"Who are they? They look normal." Mahad sighed.

'_They are anything but normal. I was hoping that I would never have to see them again …_' Yugi heard the tremble in Mahad's voice as he telepathically spoke.

"Why? Who are they?" He whispered again. Mahad hesitated before answering.

'_They … are the Seven Deadly Sins_.' Yugi's jaw dropped and he would have screamed out loud had Mahad not covered the boy's mouth with his hand.

"No way …!"

"Way," Mahad pointed to the man with the emerald green tie. His eyes had that same green color, making them glow in the shadows, 'See that man there? His name is Leviathan. He is the demon of envy. He uses deep love of one's own good perverted to a desire to deprive other men of theirs.'

"What does that mean?" Yugi whispered, not taking his eyes off of Leviathan.

'_It means that that those who commit the sin of envy resent that another person has something they perceive themselves as lacking, and wish the other person to be deprived of it_.' Yugi nodded, understanding. Leviathan had long, straight black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was handsome as a human, but they eyes were a dead giveaway. Mahad then pointed to the tall, dreary looking man next to Leviathan. '_The man next to him, with the gray tie, is Belphegor, the Demon of Sloth._'

"I'm never understood why Sloth is a sin anyway."

'_Well, the meaning of '_sloth_' has changed over the years. In fact it was first called the sin of __sadness or despair__. It's been described as being the failure to love God with all one's heart, all one's mind and all one's soul. Belphegor's time was during the Middle Ages, when people thought that depression was caused by sloth. However, due to the breakthroughs in psychology, mortals have found ways to … fight sloth. Ergo, Belphegor has not had much success in the last century_.' Now Yugi understood. Sloth was basically just extreme laziness; and judging by the looks of Belphegor's human form, he had a reason to be the Demon of Sloth.

"Who's that Leviathan's talking to?" Leviathan was having a conversation with a man with short, styled red hair. His nose was a little pointed and he had a scar diagonally across his face. It went right through his eye down to his cheek. His tie was the same color as his eyes: blood red. This man had an evil smirk on his face.

'_That is Amon, the Demon of Wrath. Often times, Leviathan and Amon work together when one of their powers is not strong enough. Amon is very dangerous. He is able to drive a man insane … insane enough … to murder._' Yugi's fear was rising. Standing next to Amon, stuffing himself with burning peanuts was a rather … fat man. The jacket of his suit looked as if the button was going to give away at any time. He had a round face. The fat covering his neck was so thick that it looked as if he had a triple chin. His tie was a disgusting mustard yellow color.

"Uh, let me guess … that guy is gluttony?" The said fat man took the bowl of flaming nuts and shoved them down his throat. Mahad nodded.

'_Yes, that is Beelzebub, the Demon of Gluttony. He really lives up to his title. He is the main cause of hunger in the world._' Beelzebub let out a loud belch. Yugi cringed. He could smell it through the door of the closet. A man with a silky red tie, shiny dark hair and a nicely angled face, moved over to Leviathan and Amon to get away from Beelzebub. '_That man there is Asmodeus, the Demon of Lust_.'

"I know Lust is tacky, but why is it a sin?"

'_Because, according to an Italian poet, Dante, he defines Lust as "_excessive love of others_," which therefore rendered love and devotion to God as secondary. That was in the middle Ages. Today lust is probably the most committed of the sins. Asmodeus loves his job. He loves to initiate contests with other sins to see who can cause more mortals to fall_.'

"That's so evil …"

"Hence why they are sins.'

"Who's that skinny guy there?" The man with the golden tie was the shortest man out of all the sins. He was bald and his skin made him look older than he might have been. He had all kinds of jewelry on. Almost every one of his fingers was decorated with a ring.

'_That is Mammon, the Demon of Greed. I think you basically know all about his sin._' Yugi nodded. With all the people trying to steal his puzzle and take over the world, he should have been on a first name basis with Mammon. '_The last of the demons is the leader of them all: Lucifer, the Demon of Pride._' Yugi gasped.

"But I thought Yami killed Lucifer." Mahad shook his head.

'_No, he killed Satan. Satan was the devil before the Master. Lucifer is a demon that is often mistaken for the devil due to his sin.' This man had a dark purple tie. His hair was also black and styled. 'His sin, ever since the dawn of Christianity, has been identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others. Vanity and __narcissism__ are prime examples of this sin is because of Lucifer that the war against God even began. He had to be better, stronger and more powerful than God. This is why Pride is known as the ultimate source from which the others arise._' Yugi could believe that. He could think of two people he knew that committed the sin of Pride at least five times a day. Just then, a knock on the door of the study interrupted the Sins' conversation.

"Enter!" Lucifer spoke in a very low, demonic voice. As commanded, four more men in suits with different colored ties entered. Lucifer made his way towards them with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the Four of a Kind." He held out his hand and a tall, bulk, bald man shook it.

"Likewise, Lucifer. Tell me: were you the one behind that whole Russian attack on Georgia?" Lucifer smirked.

"Ah, you know my work all too well." The two men laughed evilly. Yugi looked at Mahad. Before Yugi could ask, Mahad answered.

'They are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.' Yugi's jaw dropped again. Just what were the Sins doing with the Horsemen.

"What do you think they're doing?"

'_I am not sure. That man talking to Lucifer, he is the Horseman of War. To his right, the man with the white tie is Pestilence. The one with the black tie is Famine, and the last with the pale green tie is Death._' Yugi began to shiver at seeing Death … the real Death. He was so skinny that he even looked like a skeleton.

"So, what did you religious rejects get called in for?" War asked. Lucifer shrugged in the same way he did before.

"Probably same as you. World domination and the rise of the Source." Mammon looked at his watch.

"I just hope his royal scaliness arrives soon. I have a major bank vault that I have to have two people break into at six."

"Is that true, Mammon? Are you so busy that you would like to miss this meeting? It could benefit you as well as all of us here." A baritone voice from the door said, surprising everyone. The Horsemen and the Sins all bowed. Yugi silently gasped.

"Your Evilness! Please forgive me for my arrogance." Atem smirked.

"I will this time, only because I need your power." Atem moved into the room and everyone took a seat somewhere in the room. Atem sat in a large, comfortable chair at the head of the room. He was just a few meters away from Yugi. Yugi shivered. '_He knows I'm here, doesn't he?_'

'_If he did, he would have made you leave before beginning this meeting._' Mahad reassured him.

"Gentlemen, our time of greatness has come. We have bided our time for the past few millennia, and now it is time to strike. No better time than when the Mortals are self-destructing anyway. I'm sure you came up with plans while I was … away." Lucifer cleared his throat and used a magical power point to begin his speech.

"My Lord, indeed we have been making plans to achieve your dream of conquiring the Earth while you were away. We have even been trying to weaken their force of wills. Some proved easier than others, but not impossible." Atem exhaled and rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point, Lucifer."

"Ah … yes … good … Well, we propose combining our talents to create more havoc. I suggest we start in the Middle East, since they've already started out work for us, and then move towards Asia and then Europe. Once that entire continent is in war, the rest of the world shall fall." Atem nodded attentively. This sounded full proof, but they all did at this stage. He straightened up in his chair, hands folded in his lap.

"This sounds a little familiar; has this not happened in the past? And ended in defeat?" Atem asked, raising a brow.

"Well … it only makes sense to start here because we need to set the state of panic into the minds of the Western world." Atem smirked.

"I can do that with a flick of my finger. My patience is growing thin, Lucifer. Either give me a good idea or sit down." With nothing else to say, Lucifer sat back down in his seat. Atem stood and moved to the middle of the room so that he could be seen by everyone. "You have all worked together before. Unfortunatly, I cannot mess with the free will of Mortals. However," Atem raised a finger, "you can. Each one of you leads to another. Example: Amon and War have a project going on in the Middle East, as Lucifer said. But they cannot do it all! I want from what I hear, Beelzebub has started with North America and is steadly moving into Europe. Well, here's something we can do right there. Famine, you can take over for Beelzebub soon." He spun around, his hands still behind his back. "Why am I the only one thinking here?! I know you all can come up with something else!" The Horsemen and the Sins flinched at Atem's outburst. His eyes began to glow and turn to his demon form before he caught himself and calmed himself down. "The reason why Earth should be ours is because if we have Earth, then we will be one step further to conquiring Heaven." Lucifer's eyes widened. That really sounded familiar.

"Uh, your Evilness …"

"I realize that you have tried this in the past, Lucifer. However, I have one thing that you did not." They all looked at him, expecting an answer. Atem's eyes became darker as did his smirk. "I have a connection to Heaven." Yugi gasped quietly from inside the closet.

"You mean your lover?" Asmodeus said with a sly smile on his handsome face. Atem's gaze turned to him as a glare, flashing from round, normal eyes to slit for a milla-second. Asmodeus' smile immediately left his face.

"I mean my husband. Yugi has been to Heaven," he began to smirk, "and I guarantee that they will do anything to get him back. I can use him to get information from Heaven."

"There is no way in Hell, pardon the pun, that you would give him up so easily. Especially after that episode you pulled to get him back." Laviathan said, standing up with one hand in his pocket. Atem just continued to smirk.

"Correct, but he is vital to both of us, but Heaven and Hell. They need his power because they think he can overthrow me." Yugi's eyes widened. Atem had been either snooping or reading his mind. "Yugi will always belong to me, but I can use him as a ransom to get information from Heaven. Gabriel will do anything to get Yugi back," His smirk grew, "including offering himself to me. Once Gabriel is gone, Heaven will be unsecure." Yugi backed up into Mahad, hands covering his ears so that he would not hear any more.

Seeing his little master's condition, Mahad teleported them out of the closet and back into Atem's room. Yugi had tears in his eyes. He had no idea how evil and how far Atem was willing to go to be ruler of all the realms. "How could he …?" He let the question linger, not really expecting an answer from anyone.

'_That is just his nature, Little Master_.' Yugi quickly stood up.

"I have to warn Gabriel!" Mahad shook his head.

'_That is exactly what he wants you to do. It will just make his plan easier to accomplish_.' Mahad conjured up a purple hankerchif and wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing!" The ancient magician thought for a moment. Yugi began slowly pacing around the room, worry clearly written on his face.

'_Well … there is something you can do …_' Yugi looked at him. 'I have some old friends that I want you to meet.' Mahad waved his large wand and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

_To be Continued …_


	9. Meet the New Powers

_I bet you didn't expect an update on this one so soon, did you? Sorry it's so short, more is written but I wanted to save the rest for another day (evil chuckle). Anyway, forget the story ideas I gave you last time; I have a question about another idea. Don't worry, the others will be written, but I want to know what people_ _would think of this first:_

_**Would you like a story with Atem as a possessive control freak? Atem hypnotizes Yugi to make him fall in love with him, but Atem really wants complete control of him. It works, and Yugi is completely obediant and happy. But what happens when his friends discover the real reason why Yugi and Atem are together?**_

_Tell me what you think of that. It's written, but it might be a little too intense to put up here and I don't like posting at aff b/c everyone expects too much there. But, if you would like to read the draft, let me know._

_Okay, here's the new (short) chapter!_

---

Mahad took Yugi by the wrist, leading him to who knew where.

"Where are you taking me?" The masked boy asked. His short legs had to work overtime just to keep up with the ancient magician.

'_To see some friends._' Mahad telepathically answered.

"You said that before, what friends?"

'_You will see_.' Yugi decided not to ask any more questions; he figured he would get no more out of the Magician than he had already gotten. Eventually, he began to loose himself. Mahad was going so fast and down so many corridors that the boy began to get dizzy from all the twisting and turning. Just when Yugi thought that he was going to have an unpleasant reunion with his '_feast_' from earlier, Mahad suddenly stopped. Yugi had to take a moment to collect himself. When he finally did, he noticed that they had gone all the way from Atem's royal room to the dark dungeons. Yugi felt a little disorientated. Just how fast was Mahad going? Wait … that was not what was important right now. What was important was to find out why they were down there in the first place.

"Mahad?" Yugi looked behind himself to see Mahad floating mid-air with his arms folded, as usual. The Magician nodded towards something. The boy turned around again to see a large metal cell door. It was old and had a hint of rust to it. There were demonic symbols all over it; most likely spells to keep whatever was being kept behind the door in. Yugi looked inside the cell and gasped. It was the Priests! He could tell because he recognized the past lives of Seto Kaiba, Ishizu Ishtar, and his grandfather. Yugi looked toward his escort with a questioning look. Mahad only hung his head in shame.

"Hey, what are you all doing in there?" The sound of Yugi's voice must have startled them because the Priests jumped when he spoke. Ishizu's past life gasped.

"It's him!" She had a look of hope across her face. Her lips curved into a small smile. The other Priests stood up.

"Light of the Pharaoh, what are you doing down here?" The bald Priest asked. Who did this guy remind Yugi of? Ah, he would think of that later.

"Mahad brought me down here. How long have you all been in there?" He was beginning to feel bad for these souls. For some reason, he felt that they should not have been there.

"Long enough for our powers to drain." The priest with the long hair said. Yugi sighed. He had to do something; perhaps he could get them out of there. Yugi gripped the handle of the cell door with both hands. It did not have a lock on it to indicate that it was locked. However, when he touched the old metal, his skin began to sizzle, causing Yugi to withdraw his hands in pain.

"I gotta get you guys out of here …" He said more to himself than to them.

"No, Young One; you need to save yourself first!" The oldest-looking Priest said.

"But … what about"---

"You are our only hope to bring Atem down again, to take his power away! You have the power of Heaven with you!" The priestess that looked like Ishizu said. Yugi just blinked at her in confusion.

"How do you know?" The priestess smiled.

"We have been watching as events unfold."

"Go on, you must return to Heaven, Lad." The priest that looked like Grandpa replied. Yugi hung his head in shame.

"I think it's too late for that … he's already set the Seven Deadly Sins along with the Horsemen of the Apocalypse upon the world …" Yugi felt such shame when saying this. All these people were counting on him, but he was just a kid … what was he supposed to do?

"Then you must return to Heaven and seek the help of seven the seven seraphs." The Grandpa Priest said again. Yugi looked at him.

"The seven what?"

"Seven seraphs; they are the highest ranking angels and will have the power to defeat the Sins." Yugi gasped. He thought Gabriel and the other Archangels were the highest ranking angels. It had never occurred to him that there might be more. Yugi's thoughts were broken as the Kaiba priest spoke.

"How do you know this?!" He asked in that arrogant tone that only a Seto could have.

"How do you not?" Grandpa Priest countered. Everyone turned their attention to Yugi when they heard him sigh.

"Okay, if I can get in touch with these seraphs, we might have a chance to save the world … again, but … what about the Horsemen?"

"The Horsemen will just have to wait; the Sins are more of a concern. You need to get as much help as possible. This should buy us some time." Ishizu's past life said, bowing her head to Yugi.

"Go quickly, and Mahad," Kaiba's past life started with a smirk on his face, "try to keep him alive if you can." Mahad responded with a small glare. Despite all his attempts, Seto's taunting did not work all that well in the first life, and they would not work now. His small glare turned into (an even smaller) smile.

'_Typical Seto …_' He thought to himself. The purple-clad Magician took Yugi by the wrist one more time as the little one looked back at the trapped priests.

In the blink of an eye, they were back in Atem's room. If there was a safe place for Yugi in Hell, it would be the Devil's room.

"Mahad, how am I going to get back to Heaven?" Yugi had no idea how he had gotten there the first time around. The Magician smiled.

'_You already know how._' Yugi was really getting sick and tired of this beating-around-the-bush crap.

"Would you just for once tell me what you actually mean?! We're running out of time!" Mahad just floated in mid-air with his arms folded for a while. Yugi was about to repeat his rant when his escort finally spoke.

'_Close your eyes and imagine that you are there. Your power is so great that it can take you anywhere you want to go._' He explained. Yugi raised a brow. Just think and he would go there? That sounded a little too easy. But, in desperate times, one can not question things too much.

So with a sigh, Yugi closed his eyes and thought of Heaven. He thought of the city of clouds, the happy people with white hair, and the warm, peaceful feeling that radiated from it. A smile crossed over Yugi's lips as he thought. He began to feel lighter than air. It was at this point that he knew he was back in Heaven. The boy opened his eyes and took in the peaceful setting around him. However, he was not in the same place he had appeared in Heaven before.

He was in front of a palace-like building. There were fountains in front of it with the water sparkling in the sunshine, creating rainbows. There was a silver glow around the building. Everything about the building just screamed majestic. Suddenly, the large, white double-doors opened to reveal Gabriel. Yugi smiled in relief to see that his new friend was alright. He ran straight to the Archangel and embraced him roughly in a hug. Yugi missed the look of pain that shot across Gabriel's face.

"Gabriel, you're okay!" The Archangel smiled.

"I heal very quickly. We were devising a plan to get you here and now we can get down to business." Yugi knew that already.

"But Gabriel, I need t"---

"Come, there are some people I want you to meet." The young-looking Saint took Yugi's wrist.

'That arm's gonna have a pulled muscle if everyone keeps pulling me like that …' The boy thought to himself. Gabriel spread his white wings. They were very large, towering over the both of them. Yugi could not resist; he brushed his fingertips over the feathery surface of the right wing and was stunned to see how soft they were. Gabriel's wing flapped a little bit before the Archangel hovered over the ground a little bit. Yugi was about to ask what the angel was doing, but he never got the chance; Gabriel took off with a tug into one of the long halls. Yugi had to force his short legs to keep up with the Saint.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Hall of Justice, where critical matters are taken care of." The Archangel looked back at the boy and smiled. "Congratulations, Yugi; not many people get to see this place." Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Why is that?"

"This is the Seventh Level of Heaven, the level that is closest to our Father." Yugi's eyes widened.

"You mean"---

"Ah, here we are." Gabriel landed on the silver tiled floor and opened the heavy-looking door. Inside the silver room, it looked like a normal meeting room. Yugi half expected to turn around and see Kaiba standing there with his briefcase in one hand and looking at his watch on the other. There were people around a large, circular table that covered most of the room; all wearing the same silver robe as Gabriel, their hoods concealing their identities.

"Holy Child, thank goodness you are safe." The three people that stood next to one another removed their hoods. Revealed were the Archangels, St.'s Michael, Raphael, and Anthony. Yugi looked at the Saint standing next to them.

"I've already met them."

"Not us," Yugi looked back at the three archangels when he heard one of them answer him. St. Michael nodded to the other seven robed figures around the other side of the table, "them."

"Welcome, Young One." Yugi gasped. So far, all the High Powers had been male; so it surprised him when he heard the voice that sounded female. In fact, was soft and calming. The figure at the head of the table removed her hood to reveal a beautiful woman with shimmering blonde hair and gentle green eyes. "We have been waiting for you." When she said this, the rest of the robed figures removed their hoods as well. They were all female! Most of them looked like girls Yugi's own age. Gabriel placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yugi, meet the Seven Heavenly Virtues."

---

_End of Chapter_


	10. Nothing Left to Lose

_This has been burning inside me for far too long. If anyone has checked the recent reviews on this story, you'll know that someone tried to lecture me on the bible. **WHO GIVES A FLYING F*CK?! I DO NOT BELIEVE IN THE BIBLE! IT'S JUST A STUPID BOOK THAT MAN WROTE SO THAT HE COULD INSULT WOMEN! **And I don't have any interest in reading it! So back the f*ck off! This is **my** story, and I'll tell it the way **I**want! These are my ideas, and no, I will not "stick to the Book of Revelations" because it's bull! I'm an agnostic. I know there's a divine intervention out there, but I'm not necessarily saying it's God. Besides, I may not believe in the Devil, but it sure is fun to write Atem in the role. So let me make this loud and clear, if it wasn't the first time: _

_**IF YOU THINK THIS HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH RELIGION OR OTHER SH*T LIKE THAT, THEN BEGONE AND COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE NOT BRAINWASHED ANYMORE!**_

_I've said it before, and I'll say it again: if it were based on that crap, it would not be called "**FICTION**" now, would it? Ok, I'm sorry if that offended you, but I just think it's hysterical that you people live your lives by something that you'll probably one day realize was a waste of time worshiping because it's not there. Religious people are so easy to piss off and so much fun to mess with._

_With that done, as a compensation for the lack of juicy naughtiness in the last update, this one should be pretty good. It may not be the best because my mind was elsewhere as I was typing it. I'm going to start up a few new stories. I know what you're thinking: "What the hell do you think you're doing starting up new sh*t when you have old sh*t to finish?!" Well, that's tough! I'll get around to them ... eventually. Okay, here are the ideas: _

_**1. Atem Sennen and his cousin, Seto Kaiba are supposed to be opening the newest, most expensive, most massive hotel/casino in all of Las Vegas. Atem is very stuck-up and very much a ladies man. But when a 5-year-old child shows up alone at the front door of his penthouse suite, his life is turned upside down.** ~Based off of the movie,_ The Game Plan****

_**2. Yugi Moto is a free spirit that lives his life by the sea. He dreams of one day finding the largest buried treasure in the entire ocean. But until then, he's the best person in all of Sydney, Australia to get scuba diving lessons from. One day, a rich man by the name of Atem hires Yugi to give him scuba diving lessons. On one of their lessons, Yugi discovers hidden items at the bottom of the Great Barrier Reef. Little does he know that these items are keys that unlock mysteries thought to be only myth, and a bit of a love along the way. **_

_**3. A break up (**_could be anyone; even a totally new person_**) proves to be too much for Yugi when he collapses in class from a devastating pain in his chest. **_

_**4. Yugi has always known about Atem's shadow powers and abilities, but he did not know that he could develop psychic abilities of his own. Soon, those abilities manifest into horrible things he never wished he could see. Atem tries to help him, but there is only so far his knowledge of the par/supernatural can go. Yugi soon learns that the town of Domino holds secrets that were best left alone.**_

_Oh, just one more thing to say: the Virtues, literally have heard every single one of them as a girl's first name._

* * *

A giggling sound came from Yugi's right. A little girl with blue hair—up in pigtails—smiled at him. She was wearing a dress that looked like a fairytale-princess outfit. Her face was round and her cheeks were rosy. She actually reminded him of Rebecca Hawkins back when he first time he met her.

"Hi, you're cute!" Yugi blushed and smiled nervously.

"Uh … th-thank you …" The little girl tilted her head to the side.

"Do you think I'm cute too?" Yugi's blush increased.

"Uh … ok, sure …" The little girl with blue hair giggled. He was expecting another question when another voice spoke up.

"Chastity, stop embarrassing him." A girl dressed in a green elf outfit came up behind the little girl—now dubbed Chastity—and put her hands on her shoulders. She was about the same height as Yugi. He could see that she had brunette hair under her green hat. "Hi, I'm Humility; and I believe you've already met my sister, Chastity." Chastity giggled again. Yugi did not blush this time; he just stared at Humility's outfit. The strange girl noticed this and giggled.

"Wondering about my outfit?" Yugi found himself nodding. Humility giggled again. He thought she was going to explain, but some of the other girls began laughing at him, which caused him to blush once more.

"Ladies, why don't we all introduce ourselves," The woman at the head of the table said. Chastity raised her hand enthusiastically.

"I'll go first!"

"Chill, Princess; he already met you." A girl with a baseball cap on backwards over her blue hair said. She wore a blue jumpsuit and held a skateboard under her arm. Chastity folded her arms and pouted.

"You're mean!" The older girl ignored the younger.

"'Sup; I'm Diligence, but you can call me Dil." This girl was definitely a tomboy. She looked pretty active and sporty, but surprisingly cute in Yugi's eyes as well. She winked and blew him a kiss, causing the boy to blush even more.

A brunette girl in a Catholic schoolgirl's outfit pushed Dil out of the way. "Hi, my name's Mercy … but you probably know me better as Patience." She smiled. Behind her, Dil folded her arms and scoffed.

"Perhaps you should practice what you preach! I wasn't done yet!" Mercy rolled her blue eyes. It was obvious to Yugi that these two did not get along very well. They seemed like total opposites.

"Now, now, no pettiness, dear sisters. I have a guest and we must make him feel at home." Said a woman that looked like … June Cleaver. This virtue wore a striped apron—one that looked like something a candy-stripier would wear—over a pink dress. She wore pink high heels and topped the outfit off with a pearl necklace around her neck. Her bright, golden hair was pulled back into a bun and the make-up on her face could not be any more perfect. She honestly looked like a fifties mother. The woman carried a basket full of pastries in one of her manicured hands.

"Here you go, dear, have a cookie. Oh, and don't eat too fast—don't want you to choke." She laughed at her own little joke. Yugi looked at the cookie in his hand and then looked at the other virtues for answers.

"Oh, this is Gen, short for Generosity." Dil answered. Gen giggled again, her hand covering her cheek.

"Oh how silly of me! Please forgive me for my rudeness." Gen's forwardness made Yugi feel a little uncomfortable. He was not used to it at all. To make matters worse, Gen then took a cloth from her pocket and began wiping Yugi's face, the way a mother would to her child.

"Such a dirty face." She said. The woman at the head of the table cleared her throat, clearly telling Gen that they needed to move on. "Oh, so sorry you should meet our last sister." Gen stepped toward a woman that stood next to the tallest woman at the head of the table.

She had long green hair and was dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono. She stood absolutely still and had hard green eyes that seemed to see right into Yugi's soul. If Gen had not went to stand next to her, Yugi would not have even known that the still woman was even in the room.

"My name is Temperance." She said in a monotone, emotionless voice. When her lips moved when she spoke, not another muscle dared to move at the same time. Yugi was a little intimidated by her. She stood next to the woman at the head of the table as if she was guarding the tallest woman.

"And I," finally, Yugi was going to know the name of the virtue he would most likely answer to, "am Hope. I am the leader of the Seven Seraphs." The woman was tall with golden, hair that all fell into one curl and ended at her hips. She wore a red dress that seemed to fit the role of leader. Yugi felt real peace when looking at her. Yugi finally recovered his senses and spoke.

"Y-you guys—I-I mean girls—r-really are the S-Seven Heavenly Virtues?"

"The seven and only!" Dil replied.

"W-well, it's nice to meet you all. Can you help stop Yami?" Hope took a deep breath before she spoke.

"We can only cancel out the Sins. Taking away the Source's power will be up to you."

"But how do I do that?"

"Believe in yourself, little light. We shall take care of the Sins, please trust us." Yugi was getting the feeling that these chicks were practically telling him to forget this holy war was happening and to just be ignorant to it.

"Wait, shouldn't I do anything to help? I-I mean, I feel like I started something …" Hope shook her head with a smile.

"Leave everything to us. We will take care of everything." Yugi's enthusiasm with his part in this war was starting to become replaced with annoyance. But giving the power these girls held, it might have been better to let out a rant to Gabriel's ear than Hope's. Reluctantly, the boy made his way out of the fortress and out onto the cloudy road.

* * *

"This sucks! First they tell me they can't do this without me, then they tell me to sit back and do nothing! I wish they would make up their minds!" Yugi kicked a piece of cloud that faded in mid-air. He sighed and walked a few steps before coming to his park once again.

Not really caring how he arrived at his heavenly park again, the boy took a seat on the swing and just swayed to and fro for a while. A small breeze ran through his hair as he sat. After a few minutes, Yugi looked at his reflection the pond. He fingered the stray, white bang in his face, noticing how soft it really was. Then suddenly, something caught his eye. Yugi leaned in to get a better look at himself. He gasped when he saw that the other bangs were becoming white, starting at the roots and extending to the middle of the locks. Then he saw that the tip of the top spike on his head was starting to change. The magenta took on more of a pinkish hue. Atem was not going to like this.

But right now, that was the least of his worries. If he had no part in this Armageddon, then why was he here? He really just wanted to go home and sleep. For some reason, sleep sounded like a good idea. Just thinking of sleep was making him … sleepy. The warmth and the calm atmosphere of Heaven was slowly making the boy surrender to the spell of sleep. Yugi yawned a very deep yawn.

"Maybe I … can just … take a … small … nap …" As the boy was about to fall to the cloudy ground, a pair of long, suit-cladded arms caught him.

"Yes, that is probably a good idea." A dark, sultry voice whispered in Yugi's ear. He knew who it was and giggled at the tickling feeling. He knew he was under some kind of mindless influence, but why fight it? Yami knew what was best for him, and Yami would take care of him. Yes, there was no point in fighting it.

The boy's beautiful jewel-like eyes blinked and when they opened again, he found himself in the familiar red and black colored, warm room of his dark. Yugi giggled a mindless giggle once again and fell back against the pillows. He looked to his right to see Atem looking at him with a funny smile on his face. Well, to Yugi's mushy mind it looked funny, but if anyone else were to see it, they would say it was an evil, sly smile. The dark lord leaned down and deeply kissed the small boy. If Yugi's mind was working properly, he might have pushed the Lord of Darkness away from him, but instead, he leaned into it and even willingly opened his mouth when Atem's forked tongue licked his bottom lip. As the boy's mouth opened, he made a loud moan when the foreign muscle began mapping it out for the first time since their blood marriage.

Yugi wanted to wrap his arms around his lover's neck, but Atem would not allow him to do so. But the boy had no problem obeying the silent command of stillness. As Atem pulled away, he took his time to look at the mindless, yet happy, look on Yugi's face. Good; Yugi was right where he wanted him to be. He nibbled on the sensitive spot on Yugi's neck, causing another round of mindless giggles.

"I told you, that tickles …" The boy was so relaxed that his words began to slur.

"But to do you like it?" Yugi made himself more comfortable and nodded. Atem smirked. "Good." With a snap of his fingers, Yugi's new clothes were gone. The boy did not seem to notice.

Atem ran his hand over Yugi's soft belly. The boy moaned in pleasure with a smile. The dark one then replaced his hand with his tongue and Yugi's moans became giggles.

"That tickles too." He began squirming in place. Atem did not answer. He just let his hands slide down Yugi's body to his hips, never breaking skin contact. He set himself between the teenage boy's legs and halted. Oh how he had forgotten how addicting Yugi's heat could be! Being the sadistic being that he was, the dark lord deeply inhaled the boy's scent. He loved it so much. He loved being in between Yugi's legs. He loved all that he could do. He could suck that hot, pounding erection poking him in the chin, he could nibble at the sensitively warm skin of the beautiful boy's inner thighs, and he could lick and suck on the two organs accompanied by Yugi's erection. He did all of the above.

Yugi was in bliss. His body felt so good! Apparently, his privates were Atem's favorite parts of his body, along with his belly. At both areas the dark one had spent a long time in each section to create imminent pleasure.

"Y-Yami …" Atem did not respond, but Yugi could hear suckling noises coming from between his legs, and he could feel all the spots that Atem just _had_to touch. The Source of Evil had to stop himself for a second. Just this one time, he could not lose himself. He needed to focus on turning Yugi into nothing but a pile of goop … at least until the entire scheme was over. His breathing was labored as it took all his energy not to just forget his whole plan and do his bidding with the boy.

But, he could not afford to do that. Time was running out, and if he did not raise his palace by midnight of that night, than everything he had worked for over the past few weeks would have been for naught. No, he needed to have his mind focused; but as for Yugi's mind …

The boy squirmed in place as Atem once again began to suck on his penis. He actually began to scoot closer, but the dark one stopped him before some major damage could happen. After a few more minutes of this blissful torture, Atem sat up, wiped the moisture around his mouth away with his arm, and smirked down at his little light. Yugi was right where Atem wanted him to be. The only thoughts that could process through the little one's mind at that point were only feelings of pleasure.

Knowing this, Atem unzipped his pant and pulled them down to his knees. His fiery red eyes glanced up to make sure Yugi was still lost in bliss; he was. Good, then he would not feel the pain, just the pleasure. Atem was a demon of his word; he never wanted to hurt Yugi, but this was the only way to keep the little one hidden and out of the way. Slowly, the high demon gripped Yugi's thighs under the knees and spread both milky legs apart. He could hear Yugi making cute little noises of pleasure from his spot at the head of the bed. With a smirk that revealed his razor-sharp teeth, Atem pushed his painfully erect penis inside of Yugi's—still very tight—little entrance.

Hearing Yugi groan softly and by the way his body jumped a bit meant that Yugi felt a bit of pain, but was not really paying attention to it. Just to be sure, Atem stayed still for a moment. The body beneath him was moving around too much. Atem sighed and leaned down over Yugi's soft body to give him a comforting kiss on the lips. At this action, Yugi finally stopped his squirming. "Stay still, Yugi." Yugi unconsciously obeyed.

Now that the squirming can stop, Atem could enjoy this too, as long as he kept his mind clear. Instead of sitting back up and taking Yugi, as he had planned, Atem found it more enjoyable to lay his own body over Yugi's. His hands worked their way down the boy's shoulders, down his sides, and rested on his hips. The demon's mouth clamped onto that one magical spot that made Yugi make such beautiful music.

The boy cried out loudly as the one above him sucked on his neck. One hand rubbed a small nipple as the other caressed his hip. He knew what was happening, and he knew that he should have said  
'_no_.' But he, for the life of him, could not figure out why. It felt so good. The rhythm of Yami sliding in and out of him very smoothly was so satisfying. His own arms wrapped around Atem's neck, trying to dig the demon's mouth further into his skin. Atem gladly gave Yugi what he wanted. Just then, that wonderful feeling of pure bliss that sent him into a world of his own filled his body from the inside out.

"Sing for me, _Angel_." The last word was spoken with such venom that it almost burned right through Yugi's ears. Again, and again, and again, his prostate was hit. Yugi could not hold back anymore, he let go with a scream! Atem seemed to push harder and Yugi could feel burning hot liquid fill him, and some drip down his legs.

Atem's limbs felt numb. He did not plan on satisfying himself, but it happened anyway. His tone chest rose and fell with his deep, labored breaths. He looked down to see Yugi still in his own little world. As the dark one collected himself, he had yet to pull out of the little one. He looked towards his little '_husband_' as the holy boy moved his head from left to right.

"W-where am I?" His mind was still hazy by the way his words were slurred; a sign that Atem's relaxation spell had not worn off. The Devil smirked. He took a look around for himself. They were no longer in Atem's room. In fact, it could be said that they were really in no place at all. They seemed to be in a world where there was nothing but white. There was no visible ground; there was no sky' there was nothing. However, there seemed to be fog floating around where Yugi was lie.

Atem knew where they were. They were in a dimension that existed between Heaven and Hell known as Limbo**. This realm, also known as the _Spiritual Plain_, was where spirits with unfinished business remained until said business was completed. The one thing that Atem loved about this world were the souls of people that were moving as if they were in constant slow motion. They also held looks of sad, confused, and angered looks on their faces. But unlike the souls in either Heaven or Hell, these souls were nothing but transparently white. They looked like nothing but outlines. Most that came to this world never left. Sometimes, a spirit could gather energy and cross over to the Mortal Plain, which allows them to be seen by mortal eyes, but that rarely happened.

Yugi tried to sit up, but Atem pushed him back down, keeping his strong hand in the middle of the boy's chest right before giving him a deep, controlling kiss.

"In a place where no one will find you." He kissed the boy again before he vanished from above him. Yugi tried to look around once more, but a feeling of heavy sleepiness took him over before he could get a good look.

* * *

_To be Continued …_

* * *

** _This is **MY** version of Limbo. Do **NOT **lecture me because I will not listen._


End file.
